La Luna y el Sol
by AnneLilithHealen
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la señora Everdeen la madre de Katniss se hubiera casado con el señor Mellark?, ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Katniss hubiera crecido en la familia de Gale?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Prim fuera la hermana menor de Peeta? Un mundo totalmente nuevo, lleno de intrigas, mala fortuna y un amor desafortunado. Unos nuevos juegos del hambre y dos voluntarios.
1. Capítulo I El día en que te conocí

**Epilogo**

¿Qué hubiera pasado si la señora Everdeen la madre de Katniss se hubiera casado con el señor Mellark?, ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Katniss hubiera crecido en la familia de Gale?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Prim fuera la hermana menor de Peeta? Un mundo totalmente nuevo, lleno de intrigas, mala fortuna y un amor desafortunado.

Unos nuevos juegos del hambre y dos voluntarios para salvar a dos pobres chicos de apellido Mellark. ¿Quién ganará los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre? ¿Quién se va a enamorar primero?, ¿Katniss Everdeen o Peeta Mellark? Y al final ¿Katniss cumplirá el último deseo de su padre?

**Capítulo I**

**"El día que te conocí"**

**-Mira Katniss, ¿Ves a esa mujer de allí?-** Decía mi padre señalando a una hermosa mujer de piel blanca que llevaba un delicado vestido azul que hacia juego con sus preciosos ojos azules, con su cabello rubio ligeramente recogido **–Siempre estuve enamorado de ella-**Sus palabras me sorprendieron y no pude evitar voltear a ver a mi padre, sintiendo una enorme opresión en mi pecho, después de todo mi madre era una mujer dulce y amable, y escuchar aquello me hizo sentir algo de enfado, pero no pude evitar observar un brillo que sólo emanada de los ojos grises de mi padre cuando algo hermoso estaba frente a sus ojos; Él aún estaba enamorado de ella y eso me llenó de odio.

Volteé para observar con desprecio a aquella mujer, pero para mi sorpresa me topé con un par de preciosos y profundos ojos azules que me miraban con cierta intriga: Un niño que acompañaba a la mujer.

Rápidamente desvié la mirada sintiendo como mi pequeño corazón se tambaleaba de un lado a otro _-¿Qué es esta sensación?-_ Me quedé pensando **-¿Qué sucede Katniss?-** Me dijo mi papá, pero yo sentía que mis mejillas ardían de una forma muy extraña **–Vámonos-** Le dije jalándolo de su chaqueta, pero él sólo me observó y luego volteó hacia donde evitaba ver **–Así que es eso-**Respondió con una risilla **-Ven, vamos a saludar-** Decía jalándome, mientras yo me negaba **–¡No! Papá, vámonos-**Le seguía diciendo, pero su fuerza era totalmente superior a la mía.

**-Bunas tardes señora Mellark-** Dijo mi padre con un tono sutil y educado, logrando que yo me pusiera totalmente de piedra.

**-Buenas tardes señor Everdeen-** Respondió la mujer rubia. Su tono de voz era tan precioso como ella lo era físicamente. **-¿Qué le trae por aquí?-** Seguía hablando mientras yo me quedaba anonadada viéndola, era realmente hermosa.

**- He cazado un par de ardillas el día de hoy y quería saber si al señor Mellark le gustaría hacer un trueque conmigo-**Decía al mismo tiempo que alzaba la bolsa donde estaban nuestras presas.

**-Claro, mi esposo se encuentra allá adentro ¿Les gustaría pasar?-** Dijo ella muy amablemente abriéndonos la puerta de su negocio.

**-Gracias-** Entramos los dos; Yo abrazada a su chaqueta más impulsada por el nerviosismo que por temor.

**- ¿Y quién es esta pequeña?-** Decía la señora Mellark hincándose hasta quedar a mi altura, pero no pude decir ni una sola palabra, sus preciosos ojos me ponían nerviosa.

**-Vamos Katniss, saluda-** Dijo mi padre, sobándome la cabeza delicadamente para darme valor.

**-Soy… Soy Katniss Everdeen señora Mellark, Mu…Mucho gusto-** Dije finalmente mientras apretaba fuertemente mi vestido con mis pequeñas manos.

**-Mucho gusto Katniss-** Respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano para estrechar la mía. **–Este jovencito de aquí es mi hijo, saluda Peeta-**Dijo ella señalando a su lado, pero el pequeño estaba escondido atrás de ella. **-¿Qué sucede hijo?, ¿Qué haces allí atrás? Saluda-** Le decía mientras intentaba colocarlo frente a mí.

**-Soy Peeta Mellark, mucho gusto-**El veía al piso y jugaba con una pequeña masa extraña que llevaba en su mano. **–Anda hijo, dale la mano-** Le dijo rápidamente su madre, dándole una pequeña palmadita en la espalda haciendo que diera un paso hacia mí y me mirará fijamente a los ojos. **–Mucho gusto-**Dijo él, extendiendo su mano temblorosamente hasta mi, pero sin despegar su mirada de la pequeña masa blanca. Pasaron unos segundos y no nos soltamos de la mano.

**-Bueno, iré a hablar con el señor Mellark-** Dijo mi padre rompiendo el silencio, haciendo que yo soltará la mano de Peeta y me abalanzará de nuevo a su chaqueta **–¡Papá!-**No me gustaba separarme de él y mucho menos si había extraños alrededor. **–Katniss, espera aquí, ¿De acuerdo?-** Respondió él, alejándome un poco. **–Pero…-**Decía yo con los ojos casi llorosos**–Juega con Peeta mientras me esperas aquí, ¿Está bien?-**Dijo esto último y se marchó hacía un cuarto de la tienda.

Algunos minutos pasaron y yo no sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué debía hacer? Y allí estaba él, con sus profundos ojos azules mirándome fijamente, _-¿Por qué me ve así?, ¿Me odia?-_Un montón de preguntas pasaban por mi pequeña e infantil mente.

**-Katniss, ¿Te gustaría hacer galletas?-** Me preguntó de pronto la señora Mellark, haciendo que mis ojos se iluminaran por completo. **-¿Yo?, ¿Puedo?-** Dije un poco titubeante, pero de inmediato se me apagaron las esperanzas, las galletas no era un lujo que nosotros nos pudiéramos permitir. **-¿Qué sucede?-** Preguntó la señora, viéndome un poco confundida.

**-Es que no...- **Tartamudeaba un poco y apretaba con más fuerza mi vestido, ¿Cómo le decía que no teníamos dinero? Realmente me daba pena decirlo.

**-No te preocupes, estas galletas van por nuestra cuenta-** Respondió ella, como adivinando mi pensamiento **-¿Verdad Peeta?- **Terminó de decir y él sólo asintió levemente, regresando su mirada a la masa blanca. En ese instante escuché como su madre daba una pequeña risilla y se metía a la cocina. **-Peeta, trae a Katniss-** Alcancé a escuchar un poco a lo lejos.

Me quedé observando a lo lejos y luego regresé mi mirada hasta Peeta, el cual ahora me veía fijamente, con sus profundos ojos azules que parecían el mismo cielo.

**-¿Vamos?-** Dijo él, extendiendo su pequeña y blanca mano hasta mi, pero yo sólo me quedé petrificada observándola. **-Anda-** Terminó de decir y tomó mi pequeña mano, logrando que sintiera una gran calidez. Era una sensación nueva para mi, pues mis manos siempre han sido frías, pero las de él se sentían cálidas y le daban una hermosa sensación a mi piel.

Cuando entramos a la cocina su madre ya nos esperaba con un montón de instrumentos que yo jamás había visto.

**-¿Qué tipo de figura prefieres?-** Decía tomando varios moldes con sus manos. Pasé mis ojos por cada uno de ellos, hasta que uno llamó mi atención. **-¡Este!-** Grité entusiasmada, pero no fui la única en responder, Peeta había hablado al mismo tiempo que yo. Ambos cruzamos miradas, primero viéndonos a los ojos con cierta molestia y después pasando nuestros ojos por el molde del otro. Figura más diferente no pudimos escoger.

**-Así que estos dos-** Respondió su madre con una risilla, librándonos de la incómoda escena que estábamos teniendo. **-Entonces la media Luna será para Katniss y el Sol será para Peeta- **Decía ella tomando ambos moldes.

Pasaron algunos minutos entre que poníamos los ingredientes y ella nos explicaba cómo preparar todo.

**-Ahora sólo falta hornearlo-** Decía ella muy contenta. **-Ñaaaa, Ñaaaa-** Pero el sonido del llanto de un bebé la interrumpió. **-Ho no, la bebé se ha despertado-** Dijo algo preocupada. **-Peeta, cuida las galletas en lo que voy por tu hermana-** Y salió rápidamente de la cocina, dejándonos nuevamente con esa incomodidad.

Después de un par de segundos Peeta se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a amasar una nueva masa, él estaba tan entretenido que no pude evitar verlo detenidamente. Su cabello rubio se movía de un lado a otro por su frente, sus pequeñas manos se veían fuertes y decididas amoldando la masa, y sus ojos, tan bellos, claros y profundos, me perdía en ellos totalmente. Cada vez que los veía podía jurar que estaba viendo al mismo cielo.

**-Pásame la Luna-** Dijo de pronto, haciendo que diera un pequeño saltito **-¡Corre!-** Ordenó pero esta vez con un tono más fuerte, así que rápidamente le pasé el molde de la Luna. **-¿Qué haces?, ¿Una galleta?- **Pregunté después de rato, me intrigaba verlo tan decidido. **-No, es un regalo- **Decía él sin voltear a verme. **-¿Para quién?-** Dije de nuevo, ahora más intrigada. Pero él no contestaba, y pude notar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. **-Para ti-** Dijo finalmente.

Me quedé totalmente helada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ¿Qué había dicho Peeta?, ¿Un regalo?, ¿Para mí?, ¿Por qué?. Un montón de preguntas estaban atoradas en mi garganta, y cuando al fin estaba a punto de hablar, él me interrumpió.

**-Esta es una masa diferente-** Decía aún sin despegar la vista de su trabajo **-Es una masa que no se come, al contrario se pone dura y es muy resistente- **Me explicaba lentamente. **-¡Mira!-** Dijo sacando una perfecta media Luna de masa blanca. **-Se parece a ti Katniss-** Decía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y por un instante, estoy segura que mi corazón se detuvo en seco.

**-Ahora, sólo necesita un poco de color-** Respondió, bajándose de la silla y colocando la media luna en la mesa **-¿Dónde dejé mis colores**?- Se preguntaba al mismo tiempo que estaba listo para salir de la cocina. **-¡Espera!-** Dije sin pensar y lo tomé ligeramente de su playera. **-Yo... Yo también, quiero... hacerte uno-** Le pedí con todo el valor que pude reunir, temiendo que se molestara. Él me veía totalmente asombrado, pero al final sólo dijo: **-Claro-** Con una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Al final Peeta me ayudó preparando una nueva masa, y yo sólo tuve que colocar el molde y esperar a que trajera los colores. Peeta comenzó a pintar la luna con un color plateado muy hermoso, pero yo no sabía qué color elegir, había demasiados tonos lindos, así que rápidamente se me ocurrió una idea.

**-Peeta, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-** Le pregunté, pero él se quedo pensando un momento.

**-El naranja-** Respondió después de algunos segundos.

**-¿El naranja?, ¿Estás seguro?-** Quería estar completamente segura antes de empezar a pintar.

**-Sí, pero un naranja como el color del atardecer-** Decía él con una enorme sonrisa, pero su respuesta me dejó algo inquieta, ¿Cómo podría sacar un naranja de atardecer?. **- ¿Y tú?, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-** Me preguntó Peeta, sacándome por completo de mi mente.

**-Verde-**Dije después de varios segundos.

**-¿Verde?, ¿Estás segura?-** Esta última pregunta hizo que ambos riéramos a carcajadas. Después de todo hizo lo mismo que yo. **-Sí, pero un verde como el color del bosque-** Dije, regresándole el favor. Y así pasaron los minutos sin nada más que decirnos, hasta que finalmente terminamos.

**-¿Estás seguro que no te vas a reír?-** Le decía a Peeta, escondiendo el sol atrás de mi espalda. Realmente no estaba muy convencida de darle el regalo, definitivamente ese naranja no era un naranja de atardecer.

**-No me voy a reír-** Decía él tranquilamente, escondiendo también la Luna detrás de él.

**-¡Si lo harás!-** Estaba segura de que lo haría.

**-Está bien, entonces a la cuenta de tres lo enseñaremos- **Me decía con sus preciosos ojos azules llenos de curiosidad. Su idea no me parecía tan mala, así que sólo moví la cabeza de arriba abajo.

**-1...2...¡3!-** Rápidamente contó y ambos colocamos nuestras manos frente a frente, con nuestros regalos en las palmas de las manos. Peeta rápidamente tomó el suyo y dejo el mío entre mis dedos. Era una Luna perfecta, completamente plateada y unos hermosos detalles en verde con negro y dorado que parecían las ramas de un árbol, comparado con el mío, esta era una obra de arte.

**- No te gustó... ¿Verdad?-** Pregunté temerosa, esperando un cruel y tajante no.

**-Es perfecto-** Pero su sincera sonrisa y su ligera respuesta me dejó muy en claro que realmente le había gustado. Él pasaba sus dedos por cada color combinado, un poco de amarillo por aquí, un poco de rojo por allá, y algo de naranja perdido por allí. **-Realmente perfecto-** Decía él, aún con esa amplia sonrisa que me hacia cosas extrañas en el corazón.

**-¡Clink!-** Pero el sonido del horno nos sorprendió tanto que ambos tiramos al mismo tiempo nuestros regalos, los cuales cayeron al piso y se juntaron en una perfecta armonía. Peeta y yo nos agachamos para que cada uno recogiera la otra mitad, era como ver un perfecto mundo, y por unos segundos nos quedamos embobados viendo aquella escena. Después de unos segundos él tomó al Sol, y agarré a la Luna.

**-Katniss-** Dijo de pronto Peeta, haciendo que mi corazón se moviera de nuevo, esta era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre y me gustaba como sonaba en sus boca. **-Crees... ¿Crees que te podría pedir otro regalo?-** Decía él, viéndome fijamente a los ojos. Yo sólo asentí con mi cabeza, y vi como rápidamente se llevó la Luna entre sus dedos. Subió nuevamente a la silla para quedar a la altura de la mesa y empezó a escribir algo en nuestros regalos.

**-¡Mira!-** Dijo mostrándome muy feliz la parte de atrás de la Luna. **-¿L y S?-** Leí rápidamente. **-¿Qué significa eso?- **Le pregunté sin entender que significaba eso. **-La Luna y el Sol-** Decía tranquilamente Peeta sin perder esa sonrisa **-Ellos siempre estarán juntos-** Y dicho esto último me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo, dejando a la Luna entre mis manos, con las mejillas rojas y el corazón acelerado.

Ese fue el día en que nos conocimos, el día en que no entendí que L y S, significaba P y K, juntos por siempre. Pero olvidaste algo Peeta, cuando vemos al cielo, La Luna y el Sol, nunca están juntos.


	2. Capítulo II La Promesa de un Siempre

**Capítulo II**

"**La Promesa de un Siempre"**

**-¡Mira!-** Dijo mostrándome muy feliz la parte de atrás de la Luna. **-¿L y S?- **Leí rápidamente. **-¿Qué significa eso?- **Le pregunté sin entender que significaba eso. **-La Luna y el Sol-** Decía tranquilamente Peeta sin perder esa sonrisa **-Ellos siempre estarán juntos-** Y dicho esto último me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo, dejando a la Luna entre mis manos, con las mejillas rojas y el corazón acelerado.

Me quedé helada por algunos minutos, sin moverme ni un solo milímetro y aún sosteniendo la Luna entre mis dedos.

**-¿Y Peeta?-** Me sorprendió de pronto la señora Mellark, pero era más el nombre "Peeta" el que me provocó el sobresalto. **-¿A dónde se fue ese travieso?-** Decía ella con una amable sonrisa, de verdad era hermosa, no sólo físicamente, sino también por dentro. En ese instante sentí una punzada de dolor en mi corazón, por mi padre, por mi madre. Porque no podía odiar a esa mujer, y porque mi padre no podía amarla.

**-Salió corriendo y se fue-** Dije de pronto, sintiendo las mejillas tibias nuevamente.

**-Hoo ya veo-** Decía mientras acomodaba un pequeño bultito que llevaba entre sus manos, en una pequeña cama que se mecía. **–Supongo que no pudo con tanta emoción-** Decía con una risilla, la cual por alguna extraña razón, me hizo sentir algo incomoda y nerviosa.

**-¿Te gustaría conocer a mi bebé, Katniss?-** Cambió de pronto la conversación, haciendo que mi corazón se lo agradeciera profundamente.

**-¿Tiene un bebé?-** Le pregunté tranquilamente, acercándome un poco hasta donde se había sentado.

**-Así es, mira-** Me dijo, señalándome la pequeña cama que se mecía. Me acerqué a paso lento, pero decidido. Fue entonces cuando abrí por completo mi boca, creo que estaba anonadada, era un pequeño bultito de carne que tenía los ojos cerrados, a penas y medía algunos centímetros, y ni que decir de su cabello, quizás tendría algunos cuantos.

–**Es hermosa ¿Verdad?-** Decía con una amplia sonrisa, se notaba que era feliz de tener a su bebé.

**-¿Es niña?-** Dije, preguntando lo obvio.

**-Así es-** Pero ella sólo asintió con amabilidad.

**-¿Cómo se llama?-** Seguía preguntando sin despegar mi mirada de esa pequeñita que me causaba un sinfín de sensaciones en mi mente, quizás era porque era muy chiquita o quizás porque muy pronto yo también tendría un hermano.

**-Pues…-** Decía de pronto titubeante –**Aún no losé, tiene pocos días de nacida-** Decía ella sonriéndome con calidez **–No me decido por ninguno-** Terminó de decir con una ligera risita. Sin embargo de pronto la bebé comenzó a moverse, dándome un gran sobresalto y así sin más, abrió sus pequeños parpados, mostrando un par de hermosos ojos azules, ella me veía fijamente y en un instante ella alzó su pequeña mano, tomando uno de mis dedos, aferrándose fuertemente a él y regalándome una preciosa y encantadora sonrisa, que hizo por primera vez, arrancarme una enorme sonrisa de mis labios.

**-Primroses-** Solté de pronto y la pequeña empezó a reír fuertemente.

**-¿Qué dijiste Katniss?-** Preguntó sorprendida la señora Mellark.

**-Primroses, ella me recuerda a las pequeñas y hermosas flores-** Dije con una amplia sonrisa que incluso contagió a la señora Mellark.

**-Prim-** Continuó y se quedó pensando un momento, viéndome a mí y después a la bebé **–Creo que sería un lindo nombre, ¿Tu qué opinas Prim?-** Decía mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la cabecita de la pequeña, la cual volvió a reír al escuchar su nombre **–Creo que eso es un sí, ¿Verdad Katniss?- **Me dijo cálidamente, lo cual hizo que sonriera de nuevo y ella correspondió mi sonrisa.

Después de aquello, la señora Mellark me pidió que cuidará de Prim, en lo que sacaba las galletas para que se enfriaran. Algunos minutos más tarde ya tenía acomodada una linda bolsa transparente amarrada con un lindo moño verde llena de galletas en forma de sol y luna.

**-Toma-** Me dijo, dándome una gran bolsa que a penas y cabía en mis dos manos **-Creo que eso necesita algo para que te lo cuelgues- **Me dijo señalando la Luna que me había regalado Peeta **-No quieres que se te pierda en el camino ¿Verdad?- **Me dijo con su cálida sonrisa, a lo que yo sólo pude negar con la cabeza, sintiendo por milésima vez en el día que algo andaba mal con mis mejillas. **-Peeta deja de esconderte y dame la caja que traes en tus manos-** Dijo con una risilla, pero el sólo escuchar su nombre hizo que me estremeciera, busqué por todos lados, hasta que al fin lo vi parado en la escalera, intentando esconderse detrás de la pared, pero viéndome fijamente a los ojos. **-Anda ven, les ayudaré-** Decía mientras agarraba de la mano a Peeta.

La señora Mellark se colocó frente a la mesa, dejando a Peeta parado en un banco justo en su lado derecho, y a mí también me dejó parada en un banco, pero en su lado izquierdo.

**-Bien, veamos que piedras tenemos aquí-** Decía buscando en la pequeña caja azul que había traído Peeta. No pude evitar quedarme muy sorprendida, había un montón de piedras de fantasía de diferentes colores. **-¿Qué color prefieres Kaniss?-** Me preguntó la señora Mellark.

**-El verde-** Contestó rápidamente Peeta.

**-Así que el verde-** Dijo con risilla, frotando delicadamente el cabello rubio de su hijo, despeinándolo un poco.

El tiempo pasaba muy silenciosamente, pero no me importaba ya que sólo veía detenidamente a la señora Mellark. Observaba como tomaba un cordón negro y le colocaba unas cuentas piedras verdes en diferentes tonalidades, al llegar a la mitad le colocó una piedra naranja, después le puso un accesorio plateado en forma de triangulo, otra piedra naranja y más verdes. Después continuó con otro cordón, pero en vez de piedras verdes le puso primero naranjas, después verde, el accesorio plateado, otro verde y más naranjas. De cierta manera me gustaba como se veía, era una linda combinación.

**-Ahora sólo debemos pegarlo-** Decía mientras buscaba algo en un cajón. En ese instante me di cuenta que Peeta me veía detenidamente, con esos ojos azules, lo cual hizo que me sintiera algo extraña, así que miré a otro lado instintivamente. **-¡Aquí esta!-** Dijo alegremente la señora Mellark.

Lo demás fue mucho más rápido, pegó un pequeño círculo plateado que se veía fuerte y resistente en ambos regalos, y finalmente los colocó en medio de los triángulos.

**-Sólo dejamos secar por unos minutos y estarán listos**- Decía la mamá de Peeta, dejándolos delicadamente en la mesa. De pronto, se escuchó el ruidito de una campanita. **-Debe ser un cliente-** Contestó la señora Mellark y salió de la cocina.

El par de minutos que habían pasado en silencio los sentía como una eternidad, él no decía nada y yo no decía nada. Peeta estaba concentrado viendo la Luna y el Sol, así que me pareció de mala educación interrumpirlo, así que bajé con cuidado del banco.

**-¿A dónde vas?-** Me sorprendió la voz de Peeta, haciendo que volteara hacía arriba, para encontrarme de nuevo con esos ojos azules, tragué saliva y apenas pude hablar.

**-Yo-** Decía con la voz algo nerviosa, no sabía que decirle, estaba demasiado concentrada en esos perfectos ojos azules.

**-No te vayas-** Me dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz **-Ya casi está seco**- Me decía sin dejar de verme a los ojos, lo cual provocó que sólo asintiera levemente, y él sólo sonrió, dejándome embobada por unos segundos.

**-Sube**- Dijo, ofreciéndome su pequeña manita para que pudiera subir.

Y allí nos quedamos los dos, recargando nuestros brazos sobre la mesa, viendo fijamente a la Luna y el Sol, esperando con ansia que se secaran rápidamente. Después de algunos minutos, él acerco su mano, primero sintiendo con uno de sus dedos, después con sus manos y finalmente lo tomó por el collar, probando su resistencia.

**-¡Ya están!-** Decía sumamente feliz, con una sonrisa tan cálida y hermosa como la de su mamá.

**-Ven**- Me dijo, bajándose primero del banco y después dándome su mano para que bajara yo.

**-¿Algunas ves has hecho una promesa?-** Me preguntó de pronto, pero con una mirada cargada de sentimiento, un sentimiento que no podría describir.

**-No-** Dije tranquilamente, sin dejar de verlo, a lo que él sólo sonrió con cierto alivio.

**-Yo tampoco-** Dijo riéndose ampliamente. **-Pero me gustaría hacer una- **Cambió a un tono algo serio **-A ti...-** Empezó a balbucear con algo de temor en sus labios **-¿Te gustaría hacer una promesa conmigo?-** Se me quedó viendo, directamente a los ojos, sin pestañear si quiera, con una mirada profunda, así que simplemente tragué saliva y dije un simple **-Si-** En un tono que parecía casi un susurro. Él sonrió de nuevo, con esa sonrisa especial que me hacía sentir extraña y esos ojos que parecían brillar como jemas.

**-Entonces hagamos la promesa-** Decía él, tomando el collar de la Luna entre sus manos.

**-¿Qué clase de promesa?-** Pregunté, viendo como dejaba el collar del Sol en mis manos.

**-La promesa de un siempre-** Dijo tranquilamente, acercándose lentamente a mí **-Prometo quedarme siempre a tu lado-** Decía, pasando el collar en forma de Luna por mi cuello **-Como el Sol estará siempre al lado de la Luna- **Terminaba la oracióndejando caer la luna en mi pecho.

Me quedé un momento viendo la Luna, tocándola con mi mano derecha, sintiendo como mi corazón latía como si hubiera corrido mucho, y mis mejillas ardían como cuando tenía fiebre.

**-Es tu turno-** Dijo de pronto Peeta.

**-¿Qué debo decir?-** Pregunté algo nerviosa.

**-Lo mismo que yo-** Respondió con una sonrisa **-Pero en vez de Luna, di Sol-**

Tomé todo el valor que pude y me acerqué a Peeta **-Prometo quedarme siempre a tu lado-** Decía con nerviosismo, pasando el collar con mis manos temblorosas sobre su cuello **-Como la Luna estará siempre al lado del Sol-** Terminé de decirlo y dejé caer el Sol sobre su pecho.

En ese instante Peeta cortó la poca distancia que teníamos y me dio un fuerte abrazo, dejándome completamente helada, pero no pasaron ni dos segundos en lo que correspondí su abrazo. Una pequeña y dulce sensación nació en mi, una sensación que jamás había sentido, pero que me gustaba ampliamente y me hacía realmente feliz.

**-Creo que sería una excelente idea señor Everdeen-** Decía con una gran risa un hombre rubio de ojos azules que se parecía muchísimo a Peeta, mientras salía del cuarto donde había entrado mi papá.

**-Es lo que yo digo señor Mellark-** Le contestaba mi papá que salía tras de él.

Peeta y yo nos soltamos por acto reflejo, mirando a nuestros padres, los cuales no se habían percatado que estábamos allí.

**-¿Qué sucede cariño?-** Preguntó de pronto la señora Mellark, entrando también a la cocina.

**-Nada, nada-** Decía el señor Mellark con una dulce sonrisa **-Al rato te cuento, primero quiero conocer a la pequeña Everdeen-** Continuaba respondiéndole a su esposa, mientras buscaba con la mirada, hasta que se topó con mis ojos **-¡Vaya! Pero si aquí está la pequeña-** Decía mientras se acercaba hacía mi, y se ponía de rodillas para tener casi mi altura. **-Buenas tardes señorita-** Me decía con una amable sonrisa **-Soy el señor Mellark, el padre de Peeta, mucho gusto-** Extendió su mano hasta a mí.

**-Mu...Mucho gusto-** Dije de pronto, sintiendo como el nerviosismo me ganaba de nuevo, pues el papá de Peeta tenía la misma sonrisa amable y dulce que la señora Mellark.

**-Así que ya conociste a mi chico-** Continuaba la conversación, viendo a su hijo. Mientras yo sólo asentía con la cabeza.

**-Creo que se llevaron muy bien-** Respondía su esposa con una pequeña risita.

**-¿Ha, si?-** Preguntaba el señor Mellark, viéndome a mí y después a Peeta. **-¿Cómo te pareció la señorita Everdeen?-** Le preguntó de pronto.

**-Me gusta mucho-** Respondió rápidamente Peeta, haciendo que los tres adultos se rieran ampliamente.

**-Ya veo, ya veo-** Le contestaba su papá, mientras le daba una ligera caricia en el cabello.

**-Creo que tiene un hijo muy sincero-** Decía mi papá aún riéndose un poco.

**-¿Y usted señorita Everdeen?, ¿Cómo le pareció mi hijo?-** Me preguntó de pronto, clavando fijamente su mirada en mi, justo como todos los demás, inclusive Peeta no despegaba la vista de mí.

**-Tam...También me gustó mucho-** Respondí con mucho nerviosismo, provocando de nuevo risa entre los tres.

**-Que bien, que bien-** Decía el papá de Peeta **-Entonces tenemos una promesa señor Everdeen-** Dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y le daba la mano a mi papá.

**-Bueno Katniss, creo que es hora de irnos, despídete- **Me habló de pronto mi papá, así que sólo asentí.

**-Hasta pronto**- Les dije a los tres.

**-Nos vemos pronto pequeña-** Me contestó el señor Mellark con una linda sonrisa.

**-No se te olviden las galletas-** Me dijo la señora Mellark, al mismo tiempo que me daba la gran bolsa que había dejado en la mesa.

**-Gracias-** Le respondía con una sonrisa.

**-Despídete Peeta-** Le dijo su madre, dándole de nuevo una palmadita en la espalda.

**-Hasta mañana...Katniss-** Respondió Peeta con algo de nerviosismo y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, lo cual me dejó de nuevo helada, pero feliz.

Los tres adultos volvieron a reír ampliamente, y se despidieron dándose la mano cálidamente. Después de eso salimos de la panadería, siendo acompañados por los tres, volteé hacía atrás para ver de lejos a Peeta, el cual movía su mano de un lado a otro con una hermosa sonrisa, lo cual hizo que volteará hacía delante rápidamente.

**-Entonces, ¿Qué opinas del pequeño Peeta?-** Decía mi papá, viéndome a los ojos **-¿Te gustó mucho?-** Me seguía preguntando mientras nos dirigíamos a casa.

**-Si-** Fue lo único que alcancé a pronunciar, y él sólo rio de nuevo.

Caminamos algunos minutos, hasta que de pronto mi papá se paró a mitad de la calle y me vio fijamente a los ojos.

**-Gracias Katniss-** Me dijo al mismo tiempo que me daba un beso en la frente.

**-¿Por qué?-** Le pregunté, viendo sus cálidos ojos grises que parecían querer llorar.

**-Porque gracias a ti tuve el valor de hablar de nuevo con ella- **Me decía mientras se inclinaba para quedar a mi altura** -Y pedir perdón por todo lo que hice años atrás-** En eso una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, lo cual me hizo sentir enormemente triste.

**-¿Por qué no te casaste con ella?-** Dije de pronto, quitando su lágrima con mi pequeña mano.

**-Porque fui un egoísta-** Me decía tranquilamente **-Veras Katniss, hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando era joven, tenía un carácter totalmente diferente al que tengo hoy- **Hablaba con un tono lleno de tristeza **-El odio, el miedo y los celos eran lo único que llenaba mi corazón-** Decía con sus ojos apagados **-Así que la perdí gracias a mis errores-** Dio un gran suspiro **-Errores que nunca quise ver, y que hasta años más tarde me di cuenta que tenía- **Me decía como si sus recuerdos le pesaran enormemente **-Pero nunca lo vi, y cuando lo vi, ya era muy tarde- **Nuevamente derramó una lágrima por su mejilla.

**-Entonces...-** Hablaba con mucho miedo, pues mi papá no era de los hombres que podía llorar **-¿No eres feliz?- **Dije casi chillando.

**-No Katniss, tranquila, nunca dije eso-** Me abrazó fuertemente, intentando detener en vano las lágrimas que ya salían por mis mejillas -**Tú, Hazelle y tu pequeño hermano que nacerá pronto son lo más importante en mi vida, lo único que me hace feliz-** Decía él, separándose ligeramente de mi y quitando mis lágrimas con su mano **-Ustedes son mi vida y lo que más amo en el mundo-** Me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, dejando atrás esa tristeza y mostrando un sincero brillo de honestidad, sabía que papá no mentía. Pero que dentro de su corazón tenía la pena más grande del mundo, la pena por perder a su gran amor.

**-¿Vamos a casa?-** Me preguntó, levantándose del suelo **-Una rica cena nos debe estar esperando-** Decía con una linda sonrisa, así que sólo asentí y le di mi mano.

Peeta, debí haberte preguntado cuánto dura la palabra Siempre, porque ahora esa palabra rota se quedó en mi mente, dejándome como mi padre quedó hace años: Con el corazón hecho pedazos.

**Notas de la autora: **

_¡Hola! estoy realmente encantada con este capítulo, tan cargado de emociones, tan lindas, inocentes y puras, pero a la vez con un aire de tristeza. Espero que les guste mucho._

_También quiero darles las ¡Gracias! porque el primer capítulo recibió buena aceptación, ya hay varios comentarios, algunos ya empezaron a seguir la historia y algunos otros ya la colocaron en favoritos TT_TT eso me ánimo mucho para escribir este segundo capítulo, de verdad ¡Gracias!_

_Ahora a contestar los lindos Reviews:_

**Datyi: **_Hola ¡Muchas gracias! me alegra leer que te gustó la historia, por supuesto que la continuare, no podría dejarla así XD Ya que me has dicho que es hermosa, ahora tendré que esforzarme por seguir adelante ¡Espero leerte de nuevo!_

**hadaLila1992: **_Hola ¡Muchas gracias! Por suscribirte a las alertas y también por colocar esta pequeña historia que apenas está empezando en tu lista de favoritos ¡Mil gracias!_

**yeyuperez: **_Hola ¡Muchas gracias! ¿De verdad te encantó? Me da tanta felicidad leer eso, así que aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero poder leer qué opinas de este. También mil gracias por colocar esta historia en favoritos, ¡Saludos!_

**Otaku Seikatsu: **_¡Hola! Awwww ¿De verdad piensas que es hermoso? Ho vaya, ¡Gracias! Me alegra escuchar que mi idea es original XD Ya temía que hubiera una historia con una temática parecida jaja yo desde que leí que el papá le contó a Peeta que estaba enamorado de la mamá de Katniss me pregunté como hubiera sido todo, así que aquí me tienes escribiendo la idea jeje hoooo losé, esas palabras son realmente triste, pero ya veremos qué pasa más adelante, así que sin más espero te guste el segundo capítulo, espero leerte de nuevo ¡Saludos!_

**seddie4ever239: **_¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! Por suscribirte a las alertas, espero este segundo capítulo te guste y ojala me puedas decir qué opinas ¡Saludos!_

**Lalocatributo: **_Hola, ¡Muchas gracias! me alegra mucho leer que te encantó, eso me hace realmente feliz, y ¡Claro! ten por seguro que seguiré esta historia hasta el final. Así es, esa frase a mí también me encantó, y tienes la completa razón, ellos son como el negro y el blanco, diferentes pero esenciales el uno del otro. Jaja, no te preocupes, me gustó mucho tu review, espero poder leerte de nuevo, ojala y te guste este segundo capítulo ¡Saludos Luna! Pd: Yo también soy la Luna XD_

**Gpe 77: **_Hola ¡Muchas gracias! es tan lindo escuchar que es hermoso mi fic, hooo ¿De verdad lo seguirás? No sé qué decir más que ¡Gracias! nuevamente, espero cumplir con las expectativas, espero que te guste este segundo capítulo y ojala te pueda leer pronto. ¡Saludos!_

**lara: **_¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! por suscribirte a las alertas y también por agregar esta pequeña historia a tus favoritos, me da mucha felicidad. Me alegra leer que pienses que es hermoso, así que espero que este segundo capítulo también te guste, y ¡Claro! lo seguiré hasta terminar jeje, espero leerte pronto. ¡Saludos!_

**Chrushbut: **_¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! ¿También a ti te gustó el último párrafo? Porque a mí en lo personal me encanta XD, que bueno leer que también te gustó todo lo demás, espero que sea un buen giro de la historia jaja ¿Extraña?, ¿Por qué? Jeje me da gusto saber qué piensas que es buena, espero poder cumplir con las expectativas, awww ¡Mil gracias! Es lindo saber que tengo una nueva seguidora, también te quiero agradecer que hayas colocado en favoritos esta historia, ¡Mil, mil gracias! Espero leerte pronto. ¡Saludos!_

_**Tributo:**__ ¡Hola! Wuooo ¿De verdad la amaste? Eso me da mucho, mucho ánimo de verdad ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este segundo capítulo te guste, ojala pueda leer pronto ¡Saludos!_

**small painter:**_ ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! por suscribirte a las alertas y también por colocar la historia entre tus favoritos, ojala pueda leerte pronto y saber qué opinas ¡Saludos! _


	3. Capítulo III El día en que te conocí P2

**Capítulo III**

**"El día que te conocí: Parte 2"**

Era un día normal, un día como cualquier otro para mi, lleno de sonrisas y alegrías que ningún otro niño podría sentir, o al menos eso era lo que creía. Antes de conocerla a ella, a la niña de mis ojos. La pequeña niña de hermosos ojos grises, llena de felicidad y sobre todo de una pura sonrisa brillante.

**-¡Mamá! Ya vámonos-** Le gritaba a mi madre desde el patio de la panadería, este era el primer día de clases y yo estaba totalmente emocionado.

**-Ya voy Peeta-** Decía ella con su hermosa sonrisa, como me encantaba ver esa cálida sonrisa y esos ojos llenos de felicidad. Siempre creí que no existiría una mujer más bella que mi madre, más dulce que ella, y que sobre todo, jamás podría amar a nadie más que a mi mamá.

**-Vayan con cuidado-** Decía mi papá saliendo a despedirnos, dándole un lindo beso en los labios, algo que para mí me resultaba algo, como decirlo: ¿Extraño?, ¿Raro?, ¿Asqueroso?, Sí, supongo que esa era la palabra. Pero no podía esperar nada más de un niño de escasos seis años.

**-¿Y mis hermanos?-** Pregunté asomando mi cara atrás de mi papá.

**-Hace rato que se fueron-** Decía gentilmente mi mamá.

**-¿Se fueron?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no te esperaron?-** Pregunté extrañado.

**-Porque ellos ya son grandes, y ya no necesitan tanto de mi-** Decía mi mamá con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Era cierto que mis hermanos eran un poco mayores que yo, pero no entendía como no podían necesitar de mamá, para mí ella era todo; Lo más feliz de mi pequeño mundo, y por su puesto lo más amado.

**-Y porque tal vez ya conocieron a alguien más importante-** Respondió de pronto mi papá con una risilla, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

**-Cariño-** Le contestó mamá con una sonrisa cómplice.

**-¡Mamá siempre será lo más importante!-** Grité algo enfurecido, de verdad no podía entender a mis hermanos **-¡Yo siempre la amaré!-** Dije casi chillando.

¿Cómo podría querer a alguien más? Eso definitivamente era imposible, yo no necesitaba a nadie más que mi mamá, y bueno claro, a mi papá. En ese instante mi mamá me sorprendió poniéndose de rosillas para verme fijamente a los ojos, y con una calidez que sólo ella podía transmitir me empezó a limpiar las lágrimas con sus manos.

**-Sabes Peeta-** Empezó a decir, sin quitar la vista de mis ojos **-Lo que más deseo en este mundo, es que encuentres a ese ser especial y que te haga sumamente feliz, así como yo lo soy con tu padre-** Su mirada me decía que era sincera, que a ella lo que más le importaba era mi felicidad, pero no entendía, seguía sin entender qué clase de felicidad quería ella para mí, si la más grande felicidad para mí era ella.

**-¡Tú eres lo que más quiero!-** Grité de nuevo, haciendo un enorme berrinche y lanzándome a los brazos protectores de mi madre.

**-¿Y yo qué?-** Dijo de pronto mi papá **-¿A mí no me quieres?-** Preguntó viéndome directamente a los ojos, pero con una sonrisa cálida y hermosa.

**-¡También eres lo que más quiero!-** Grité de nuevo, logrando que mis padres rieran fuertemente, y los dos me abrazaron con mucho cariño.

**-Regreso pronto-** Se despidió mi madre con un beso.

**-Regresa con cuidado-** Dijo mi padre, tomando su mano y dándole un beso.

**-Claro-** Le respondió ella **-No tardo-** Y soltó su mano como si le doliera esa despedida.

Caminamos apenas unos cuantos pasos, cuando de pronto escuché a mi papá gritarme **-¡Peeta!-** Así que me giré de inmediato para verlo **-¡Espero que conozcas a una niña linda!-** Continuó diciendo, a lo que yo sólo grité **-¡No!-** Con algo de enojo en mi tono y tomando de la mano a mi mamá, pero mi papá sólo rio fuertemente y entró de regreso a la panadería.

¡No!, en definitiva nunca existiría una persona más importante que mi madre, o incluso que mi padre, yo sólo tenía ojos para la cálida sonrisa de mi madre y sus bellos ojos azules. Pero por supuesto, como cualquier niño de mi edad, era normal sufrir de Mamitis crónica, y algo que pensé no entendería hasta mi adolescencia llegó de pronto, algo que por su puesto no estaba en mis planes, pero como siempre, al final yo estaba: Equivocado.

Aquel día sería el más importante en mi vida, porque ese día fue el día en que la conocí, y así como dijo mi padre, conocí a la niña más linda que pude conocer, quedando como resultado, el más joven de los Mellark, enamorado.

Estaba caminando aún con mi berrinche, pero sin soltar la mano de mi mamá, hasta que de pronto ella se detuvo en seco, por lo que inmediatamente volteé a verla. Su mirada estaba fija en la distancia, así que intenté encontrar que es lo que alejaban sus ojos azules de mi vista.

Y de pronto allí estaba, caminando felizmente, tomando la mano de un hombre, una pequeña niña de piel aceitunada, llevaba su pelo largo y oscuro, acomodado en dos lindas trenzas, cada una sobre su hombro, desprendiendo una maravillosa sonrisa brillante, estaba completamente embobado, deslumbrado, sentía como podía verla en cámara lenta, y podría jurar que por un momento el tiempo se detuvo frente a mí, igual que mi corazón se detuvo al verla, y fue allí, que pasó justo a mi lado, para darme el golpe final, tenía unos preciosos ojos grises. Los ojos más hermosos que jamás podría ver.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé viendo a esa dulce niña, creo que hasta que desapareció de mi vista, pero apenas habían pasado sólo unos cuantos segundos y yo ya quería verla, verla de nuevo para entender que era lo que sentía mi corazón. Y justo en ese momento recordé cuando mamá se despidió de papá, con ese aire de tristeza en sus ojos, ¿Acaso era ese el sentimiento que yo sentía por la pequeña de ojos grises?.

**-Sabes-** Comenzó a decir mi mamá, pero yo estaba tratando de ver a la niña, así que no le prestaba mucha atención **-En algún momento pensé que él sería mi esposo-** Dijo sin más, sacándome por completo de mi trance, ¿Qué había dicho?, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo mi mamá en este instante? **-Pero eso no pudo ser- **Terminó de decir con un tono de tristeza en sus ojos, algo que realmente hizo que me lastimara por primera vez y hasta ese momento, mi mamá jamás me había lastimado.

Sentía que mis ojos iban a llorar, sentía como mis manos temblaban y por un instante quise soltar la cálida mano de mi madre.

**-¿Por qué lo hubieras preferido a él?-** Dije realmente enojado **-Teniendo a mi papá, ¡Por qué lo hubieras preferido a él!- **En ese momento grité, logrando que otras personas nos vieran, mi mamá se sorprendió tanto que de inmediato se inclinó para verme a los ojos.

**-Justamente por eso no lo elegí-** Comenzó a decir lentamente **-Porque tenía a un hombre maravilloso a mi lado- **Sus ojos azules no mentían, pero sabía que dentro de ellos había una ligera tristeza.

**-¿Qué te gustaba de él?-** Intenté calmarme, realmente quería saber que le gustó de ese hombre, para mí, mi papá era el hombre perfecto, nunca se enojaba, siempre era amable, pero sobre todo, cuando veía como mi padre veía a mi mamá, podía ver en sus ojos que no existía nadie más que ella en este mundo para él.

**-Me gustaba mucho como cantaba-** Decía ella con felicidad.

**-¿Sólo por eso?-** Pregunté con ingenuidad, ¿Cómo le podría gustar sólo por eso? Definitivamente no entendía, mi papá era mil, ¡No!, un millón de veces mejor que él.

**-Por que cuando él cantaba, hasta los pájaros se detenían a escuchar-** Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Y así, vi como ese hombre se marchaba, mientras mi mamá y yo lo veíamos de lejos, yo con odio, y ella con tristeza.

Iba caminando por el pasillo con mucho enojo, hasta que de pronto, entrando justamente al salón, allí estaba ella, la hermosa niña de ojos grises que me hacía sentir extraño, que lograba hacerme sentir feliz sólo de verla, así que me quedé embobado de nuevo, pero en ese momento recordé que el hombre al que odiaba era probablemente su papá, así que por respeto al mío me dije mentalmente: ¡No!, ella no. Así que me senté en la mesa de la esquina que daba a la ventana, lo más lejos que pudiera estar de ella.

Las horas pasaban con demasiada lentitud, toda la emoción que había sentido en la mañana desapareció rápidamente, así que lo único que hice en prácticamente todo el día fue ver a la ventana.

Estaba deseando que llegara el descanso, de verdad ya no podía soportar esa situación, no podía soportar tener a ese niña tan cerca, y no poder verla, eso me estaba volviendo loco, me ponía ansioso, y triste, definitivamente triste. ¿Cómo soportaría esto?, ¿Cómo podría evitar verla durante un año completo?.

Ya sólo faltaba una clase, la clase de música, así que pedía en mi interior que pasará rápidamente para salir corriendo y alejarme lo más lejos que pudiera de ella.

**-Buenos días niños-** Dijo de pronto una mujer que entraba al salón.

**-¡Buenos días!-** Gritaron todos llenos de emoción, pero yo ni si quiera saludé, no estaba de humor.

**-El día de hoy me gustaría comenzar con una canción-** Decía muy entusiasmada, como si una canción fuera realmente importante, creo que ahora hasta odiaba las canciones, pero al parecer mis compañeros si estaban emocionados, cosa que detesté de inmediato.

**-¿Alguien se sabe la canción del valle?-** Preguntó animada la maestra, pero antes de que cualquier otro niño pudiera decir algo, ella ya había levantado su mano como por acto reflejo, la niña de ojos grises había levantado la mano, como si fuera lo único que hubiera estado esperado en todo el día.

**-Muy bien pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas?-** Le preguntó la maestra, mientras se acercaba a ella.

**-Katniss Everdeen-** Respondió con un lindo tono de voz, ahora incluso hasta su nombre me parecía hermoso, me quedé de nuevo embobado viéndola, no podía despegar mi mirada de ella.

**-¿Te gustaría cantar la canción del valle?-** Dijo la maestra, pero tardo más ella en preguntar que en lo que Katniss había dicho **-¡Sí!-** Con una enorme y encantadora sonrisa que me arrebató el aliento por segunda vez en el día.

**-Entonces ven-** La tomó de la mano poniéndola de pie hasta dejarla en un taburete.

La seguí con mi mirada, viéndola detenidamente, ella estaba quieta, respirando, como esperando algo para comenzar a cantar, así que simplemente yo la veía con mucha atención de pies a cabeza, veía ese lindo vestido a cuadros rojos que llevaba, su pelo recogido en dos trenzas, y sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos grises que tanto me llamaban la atención.

_Abajo en el valle, el valle tan bajo_

Empezó a cantar de pronto, dejándome totalmente boquiabierto, su voz, su voz era mucho más dulce que cualquier otra voz que yo hubiera escuchado, era encantadora, era tierna, era perfecta.

_Acuesta tu cabeza, escucha el viento soplar_

_Escucha el viento soplar, querida, escucha el viento soplar;_

_Acuesta tu cabeza, escucha el viento soplar._

No había nadie más que pudiera provocar esa sensación en mí, ni si quiera mi mamá cuando me cantaba alguna canción de cuna para dormir. Quería cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar por ese dulce voz, pero al mismo tiempo no quería perderme ningún segundo viéndola cantar.

_Las rosas aman el sol, las violetas aman el rocío,_

_Los ángeles en el Cielo saben que te amo,_

_Saben que te amo, querida, saben que te amo._

Esas tres oraciones se quedaron grabadas en mi mente, y yo no podía hacer nada, nada más que escuchar la canción, y sentir como mi corazón se movía de un lado a otro como un loco.

_Los ángeles en el Cielo saben que te amo,_

_Si no me amas, ama a quien quieras,_

_Pon tus brazos a mi alrededor, te daré mi corazón con gusto,_

_Te daré mi corazón con gusto, querida, te daré mi corazón con gusto,_

_Pon tus brazos a mi alrededor, te daré mi corazón con gusto._

Amor, esa canción hablaba de amor, de un lindo y hermoso amor, un amor que quizás no era correspondido, pero que aún así él sólo quería la felicidad de su amor. En ese momento no había nada más que su voz, así que de pronto lo entendí, entendí la frase que me había dicho mi mamá:

**-Me gustaba mucho como cantaba, por que cuando él cantaba, hasta los pájaros se detenían a escuchar-**

Quería estar seguro, seguro de las palabras de mi madre, así que sin más miré por la ventana, y era cierto, los pájaros que rodeaban los arboles estaban atentos, estaban callados escuchando la canción de Katniss.

_Las rosas aman el sol, las violetas aman el rocío,_

_Los ángeles en el Cielo saben que te amo,_

_Saben que te amo, querida, saben que te amo._

Y allí me di cuenta, la canción lo decía, los pájaros lo confirmaban y mi corazón lo gritaba: Estaba completamente enamorado de Katniss Everdeen, y no me importaba en lo absoluto quien era su padre.

Yo había quedado perdidamente enamorado como mi padre lo estaba de mi madre. A mis seis años comprendí que no existiría jamás ninguna otra persona en el mundo que yo pudiera amar más que a ella, la niña con dos trenzas, la niña con el vestido a cuadros rojos, la niña con una brillante sonrisa, la niña que cantaba frente al salón, la niña que tenía ojos grises.

Y también comprendí que el siempre que le había dicho a mi mamá en la mañana ahora no existía, se había perdido, porque ahora, a la que siempre estaría viendo, a la que siempre cuidaría, a la que siempre amaría; sería a Katniss Everdeen.

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien, yo la verdad me encuentro extremadamente feliz y animada, ya que en menos de 24 horas el segundo capítulo recibió muchísimos reviews, de verdad no sé como agradecer tanta buena aceptación, sólo puedo decir **¡Mil gracias a todas!** Así que pensando un poco, me animé a escribir este capítulo, que como se habrán dado cuenta es relatado por nuestro querido chico del pan. Intenté poner a un lindo Peeta muy encariñado con su madre, ya que bueno, siempre me causó mucho dolor la relación con su mamá, así que aquí tendrá a la mejor mamá del mundo, justo como lo merece nuestro lindo chico de ensueños ¿No creen? XD y bueno como se darán cuenta, también comprendió que el siempre puede cambiar, ¿Lo hará también con Katniss? Jeje A decir verdad pensaba escribir este capítulo mucho después, pero me pareció una excelente idea hacerlo como agradecimiento a todas ustedes, de verdad deseo que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. También este capítulo es un adelanto para lo que está por venir, así que ojala se preparen para el siguiente, ya que tendrá muchos giros en la historia XD.

Ahora sí, contesto personalmente a los reviews:

**Nie I:** ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! Por agregar esta pequeña historia a tus favoritos, eso me hace sentir muy feliz, también quiero agradecerte por suscribirte a las alertas, espero pronto pueda leerte y saber qué opinas. ¡Saludos!

** :** ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! Por colocar esta historia entre tus favoritos, no sé qué decir, sólo que me da mucho gusto, ojala lea pronto qué opinas acerca de mi fic. ¡Saludos!

**seom05:** ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! Por suscribirte a las alertas, espero que te este gustando la historia, y ojala que pueda leer en algún momento qué opinas de ella. ¡Saludos!

**yeyuperez:** ¡Hola! Qué gusto volver a leerte, eso me da tanto gusto, ¡De verdad!. Qué bien se siente leer que te encantó el segundo capítulo, espero que también este te guste jeje y sí, tienes la completa razón, ellos dos son muy tiernos, me encantan los pequeños jaja ¡Sí! el papá de Katniss fue muy tierno, pero más adelante sabrán exactamente qué motivos y errores cometió para perder a la señora Mellark, ¡Gracias! Ojala el siguiente capítulo también sea de tu agrado. ¡Espero leerte de nuevo!, ¡Saludos!

**Tributo:** ¡Hola! ¡Qué felicidad leerte de nuevo! Wuoooo, ¿De verdad? No sé qué decir, más que ¡Gracias! ya que eres tú la que me alegró el día por tus lindas palabras, espero que el siguiente capítulo también te guste, trataré de subirlo lo más rápido posible, ojala te lea de nuevo, ¡Saludos!

**Lalocatributo:** ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno leerte otra vez! y que gusto leer que te encantó. Bueno, si te contará en este momento que quiere decir Katniss con el último párrafo creo que te diría mucho de la historia jaja, pero no te preocupes, muy pronto se aclararán esas dudas. Tu teoría es muy buena, y es mazo menos algo así, pero ya lo leerás en el siguiente capítulo, ojala te lea de nuevo Primrose jeje ¡Saludos!

**Datyi:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada, ¡Muchas gracias! por suscribirte a las alertas y también por colocar esta historia entre tus favoritas. De verdad tus palabras son tan dulces y me han alegrado muchísimo, y ¡Sí! losé, un romance de pequeños es tan ¡Lindo! Siento que me derrito yo misma al escribirlo jajaja, por supuesto que continuaré la historia hasta el final, y ojala te gusté mucho para llegar hasta el final de la historia. ¡De nada! Gracias a ti por dejar de nuevo otro review, eso me llena las pilas y me entran más ganas de escribir jeje, ¡Gracias por los ánimos! Espero leerte de nuevo. ¡Saludos!

**lara:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Qué gusto leerte otra vez, Wuaaaa ¿De verdad? jeje el día de hoy estoy demasiado feliz leyendo tantas buenas palabras y deseos. Me alegra pensar que esta forma en la que voy llevando la historia les está gustando, así que me pondré las pilas aún más para que toda la historia se siga desarrollando con tanto buen ánimo y aceptación. Jeje y me volvieron a animar para escribir este capítulo, espero sea de tu agrado. ¡Abrazo! Ojala te lea de nuevo, ¡Saludos!.

**Andy Pandis:** ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! por suscribirte a las alertas, espero que te guste la historia y pronto pueda saber qué opinas. ¡Saludos!

**Gpe 77:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Awwwww ¿De verdad? ¡Que linda! no sé qué decir, me he quedado sin palabras en serio, te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que esta historia siga gustándote mucho y la llevaré hasta el final. ¡Mil gracias! Espero leerte pronto. ¡Saludos y abrazos!

**Maria P Bet:** ¡Hola! ¡Mil gracias! Por colocar a esta chica loca dentro de tus autores favoritos, la verdad no sé que habré escrito para merecer eso, así que sólo puedo decir un sincero ¡Gracias!. Awwwww esa es mi intención, darle un poco de ternura a una historia llena de guerra jeje, por supuesto que la seguiré, espero que te siga gustando hasta el final y que siga siendo diferente XD ¡Saludos!

**Chrushbut:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Qué gusto me da leerte nuevamente, ¿De verdad? Jeje es que he intentado ser lo más tierna posible, pero sin llegar a lo cursi, espero que este funcionando jaja ¡Por supuesto! Créeme que esos párrafos nunca faltarán, ya que hablan del futuro que todos desconocen jeje, así que espero los sigas leyendo. ¡Sí! Esa niña adorada tan bella, estoy tratando de poner todo el encantó que puso la autora en ella, pero sigo sin entender como Collins la pudo matar TT_TT pero bueno, ella es la escritora y yo una simple mortal XD. ¡Lo sé! También a mí se me parte el corazón por el papá de Katniss, pero él siempre ganó, así que ahora les tocaba a los panaderos jaja. Ojala este capítulo te guste, ¡Te leo en el siguiente! ¡Saludos! Pd: Creo que dejé un comentario muy grande XD

**anicakya:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Mil Gracias! Hoy de verdad que me he sentido como una escritora al sentir tanto animo y buenos deseos. No sé qué escribí o que hice para que me colocaras en tú lista de escritores favoritos, así que sólo puedo decir ¡Gracias! También me alegra ver que te suscribiste a las alertas y colocaste esta pequeña historia en favoritos, de verdad muchas gracias, ojala pronto pueda leer qué opinas acerca de este fic. ¡Saludos!

**VickyMellark:** ¡Hola! Wuaaaaaa ¡Muchas gracias! De verdad estoy empezando a ponerme colorada con tantas palabras dulces jeje, ¡Claro! Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, y con tantas lindas palabras no podría dejarlas intrigadas, o al menos no por mucho tiempo jaja, espero leerte de nuevo, y que este capítulo también te guste. ¡Saludos!


	4. Capítulo IV Un Encuentro Inesperado

**Capítulo IV**

**"Un Encuentro Inesperado"**

**-¿Vamos a casa?-** Me preguntó papá, levantándose del suelo **-Una rica cena nos debe estar esperando-** Decía con una linda sonrisa, así que sólo asentí y le di mi mano.

Después de aquello emprendimos el viaje directos a casa, pero mi corazón aún estaba inquieto. Jamás había visto llorar a mi padre, mi papá no era de esa clase de hombres, pero no porque no quisiera llorar, o porque lo viera como algo malo, si no porque él prefería mantener una cálida sonrisa en sus labios, y entonces me pregunté: ¿Papá era realmente feliz?.

**-Ya llegamos Katniss-** Dijo de pronto mi papá, sacándome por completo de mis pensamientos, ni si quiera me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado. Así que rápidamente papá abrió la puerta y entramos.

**-Bienvenidos-** Decía mi mamá desde la pequeña cocina, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la sala **-¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde?-** Decía con una pequeña expresión de molestia, pero sabía que sólo estaba actuando, mamá nunca se enojaba.

**-No lo vas a creer-** Decía mi papá, quitándose su chamarra y colocándola en una de las sillas de la sala, esa chamarra que siempre me encantaba llevar cuando el no me veía **-Pero nos encontramos con una gran presa-** Seguía diciendo.

**-¿Ha si?-** Le contestaba mamá, aún con la cuchara en la mano, y poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

**-Al principió nos dio mucha pelea, casi podía sentir que iba a perder mi vida-** Le contaba papá, acercándose más a ella **-Pero entonces ¡Pam!-** Dijo fuertemente, abrazando de pronto a mi mamá por la cintura **-Cayo rendido ante mis encantos-** Terminó diciendo, dándole un ligero beso en el cuello, mientras mi mamá daba una pequeña risilla.

**-Con que una gran presa ¿Heee?, entonces ¿Dónde está la "Gran" recompensa señor Everdeen?-** Le decía mamá, ahora abrazando a mi papá por el cuello y haciendo gran énfasis en la palabra gran.

**-¡Aquí esta!-** Le contestó papá, robándole un ligero beso de los labios.

**-¡Lo sabía!, es usted un gran mentiroso señor Everdeen-** Le contestaba mamá, viéndolo con tanto amor en sus ojos grises.

**-Con qué un mentiroso, ¿Hee?-** Decía papá soltándola ligeramente **-Parece que tu mamá no nos cree- **Me dijo de pronto papá, volteando hacía mi **-¿Por qué no le enseñas lo que traes en las manos?- **Preguntó rápidamente, haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa nuevamente. Mamá me veía con curiosidad, así que simplemente me limité a sacar la gran bolsa de galletas de mi chamarra.

Por un momento juraría que mamá vio con cierto terror aquellas galletas, pero rápidamente su expresión cambió, o al menos sabía disimular bien.

**-Pero esa es la recompensa de Katniss, no tuya cariño-** Le dijo acariciándole la mejilla tiernamente.

**-Por eso te dije que era una gran presa-** Le contestó papá, acercándose a su chamarra y sacando dos enormes barras de pan, las cuales dejaron sorprendida a mamá.

**-¿Cómo le hiciste?-** Le preguntó, viendo sorprendida aquellas enormes barras de pan caliente **-Nosotros no...- **De pronto le interrumpió papá.

**-Shss, tranquila, simplemente hice un trueque**- Le decía con un dedo en sus labios **-Una ardilla por dos barras de pan, ¿Qué te parece?- **Le decía, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

**-¿Estás seguro cariño?-** Le preguntaba mi mamá algo temerosa.

**-Si no lo estuviera no lo hubiera hecho, tranquila**- Le dijo finalmente, y le dio un largo beso en los labios **-Además creo que a nuestra pequeña le ha gustado mucho el pequeño Mellark-** Le decía soltándola ligeramente, pero aún abrazándola con fuerza **-Así que tenía que ayudarla de alguna manera, ya sabes cómo es Katniss-** Decía con una risilla.

**-Con que le gustó mucho ¿Heee?-** Decía mamá mirándome -**¿Qué tipo de gustar?- **Sentía como la saliva me resbalaba muy pesadamente por la garganta **-Sabes que es muy pequeña para esa clase de gustar-** Decía mamá algo inquieta, pero mi papá soltó una gran risa.

**-Se supone que el papá celoso debería ser yo-** Le decía aún riendo.

**-Cariño, ella es muy pequeña-** Seguía insistiendo mamá.

**-Lo sé, lo sé, tranquila, simplemente quería que se conocieran, eso es todo, ¿Está bien?-** Trataba de tranquilizarla.

**-¿Prometes que no aras nada raro?-** Le decía mamá, viéndolo fijamente, a lo que mi papá solo desvió la vista **-¡Lo sabía!, ¿Qué hiciste Everdeen?-** Le preguntaba mamá, con ese tono que sólo usaba cuando estaba inquieta.

**-¡Nada!-** Le contestaba papá con tono inocente.

**-Como que nada, te conozco-** Le decía ella, agarrándolo de la cara con las dos manos y obligándolo a verla directamente a los ojos.

**-Nada-** Decía con inocencia, mientras mamá lo soltaba ligeramente **-Al menos nada grande por ahora-** Y salió corriendo como niño chiquito a la sala, agarrándome y poniéndose atrás de mi.

**-¡Cariño!-** Gritó mamá, viéndolo desde la cocina, mientras papá simplemente se reía fuertemente.

Lo último que recuerdo de aquella noche, es que los tres cenamos con mucha alegría, risas y felicidad encontrada por aquellos panes, era la primera vez que yo comía uno, y supongo que era la primera vez que mis padres comían uno en años.

**-¡Ya nos vamos!-** Gritaba mi papá desde la puerta de la casa, listos para salir, yo iría a la escuela, y mi papá iría a trabajar a las minas.

**-Esperen ya voy-** Nos pedía mi mamá desde la cocina, corriendo con una bolsa entre las manos la cual me entregó **-Toma-** Me decía con una sonrisa.

**-¿Qué es?-** Pregunté viendo la bolsa café, un poco vieja y usada **-Quiero que se la des al pequeño Peeta-** Me dijo con tranquilidad.

**-¿A Peeta?-** Dije con nerviosismo, decir su nombre de mis labios me hacía sentir extrañamente feliz, y la idea de verlo me provocaba angustia, pero tener la oportunidad de hablarle me emocionaba demasiado.

**-Dile que es un regalo para su mamá, por las ricas galletas-** Terminó de decir con una hermosa sonrisa, una linda, cálida y sincera sonrisa. En ese instante supe que mamá no le guardaba rencor a la señora Mellark, si no que al contrario, estaba agradecida.

**-Claro-** Le respondí de igual manera, con una hermosa sonrisa desde mi corazón, porque con este regalo que me daba mamá, ella me daba coraje, valor y sobre todo la aceptación para ser amiga del lindo niño de ojos azules.

**-¡Nos vemos!-** Gritamos papá y yo, despidiéndonos de mamá, que nos veía con una linda sonrisa desde la puerta, diciéndonos adiós con su mano, agitándola de un lado a otro.

**-Así que un regalo para la mamá de Peeta-** Dijo de pronto papá, tomándome de la mano **-Que buena excusa para hablarle al pequeño Mellark ¿No crees?-** Me decía con una sonrisa burlona.

**-¡Papá!-** Le contesté con un puchero, pero a decir verdad sí que estaba emocionada y agradecida por esa oportunidad, después de todo, nunca he sido muy platicadora, o al menos no con la gente que no conozco, pero Peeta me despertaba una linda sensación, una sensación cálida y hermosa.

**-Mira hablando de la familia Mellark-** Se detuvo de pronto mi papá, con la mirada fija hacía adelante, por lo que no tardé en voltear hacía donde él veía, y allí estaba el niño de ojos azules, parado frente a la escuela, con su mamá aún lado.

**-Creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para hablarle ¿No crees?-** Decía mi papá, pero mis piernas estaban totalmente congeladas, no podía moverlas **-Vamos Katniss, esta es la última vez que tu mamá y yo te ayudamos, de mañana en adelante tendrás que esforzarte por ti misma-** Y dicho esto me dio una palmadita en la espalda para que pudiera caminar **-¡Demuestra que eres una Everdeen!- **Me animaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Así que caminé lentamente, temblando por dentro, acercándome hasta donde estaba el niño de ojos azules.

**-Bu...Bueno días-** Dije tímidamente, viendo al suelo.

**-Buenos días-** Me dijo su mamá **-¿Cómo estás?-** Me veía fijamente la señora Mellark, con esos ojos azules cálidos y lindos.

**-Mi mamá...-** Trataba de decir, pero las palabras se me atoraban **-¡Mi mamá le mando esto!-** Terminé gritando, y estirando mis brazos con la pequeña bolsa entre las manos, por un instante no paso nada, así que levanté mi mirada temiendo que aquella bolsa vieja y usada no le gustara a la señora Mellark, después de todo la bolsa con la que me dio las galletas era linda y hermosa, nada que ver con la nuestra. Pero no encontré disgusto en sus ojos, sino más bien sorpresa en ellos.

**-Gracias-** Terminó de decir, con una gran y hermosa sonrisa, ella estaba realmente feliz.

De pronto sonó el timbre de la escuela, que nos informaba que en diez minutos las clases estarían por comenzar, por lo que rápidamente me puse nerviosa, ya que ni si quiera había podido hablar con Peeta.

**-¿Vamos?-** Pero su mano se extendió hasta mí, así que yo simplemente sonreí alegremente y tomé aquella cálida y linda manita, sintiendo como mi estomago se comportaba extraño y mi corazón se volvía loco. Esta era una felicidad extraña, pero sumamente bella, de verdad no quería separarme de esa mano, no quería soltar jamás la mano cálida de Peeta.

**-¿Cuál es tu salón?-** Pregunté con todo el valor que tenía, pero Peeta no me contestó, se quedó parado un momento viéndome directamente a los ojos y luego simplemente se rio con mucha fuerza **-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-** Dije algo enfadada, mientras él volvía a caminar **-¡Dime!-** Le exigía, yo quería saber de que se reía, pero él no hablaba, sólo caminaba con mi mano entrelazada. Estaba a punto de soltarlo, cuando de pronto se detuvo en seco.

**-Este es mi salón-** Me dijo con una perfecta sonrisa blanca, aun que yo seguía sin creerlo, miré como treinta veces al salón y después a Peeta, no podía ser, esto tenía que ser una mentira, quizás un buen sueño, pero en definitiva esta no podía ser la realidad, ¡Peeta estaba en mi salón!.

**-¿He?-** Fue lo único que alcancé a articular, no salía ninguna otra palabra de mi boca seca, y de pronto sentí como mis ojos se empezaban a sentir acuosos.

**-¿Katniss?, ¿Estás bien?-** Me preguntó de pronto Peeta **-¿Te duele algo?-** Me decía con mucha preocupación, mientras yo sólo sentía como una lágrima recorría mi mejilla **-Iré a buscar a la maestra- **Dijo rápidamente, soltando mi mano.

**-¡No te vayas!-** Grité con todas mis fuerzas y me lancé sobre él, haciendo que ambos cayéramos al piso **-¡No te vayas Peeta!-** Decía chillando, aferrándome a su cuello.

**-Katniss-** Decía él sin entender, y tampoco entendía yo, simplemente no sabía porque lloraba, pero no era de dolor, yo estaba sumamente feliz porque podría ver a Peeta durante todo el día, no tendría porque separarme de él en la escuela y eso me hacía sumamente feliz, así que, ¿Por qué lloraba?. Si, ahora losé, aquellas primeras lágrimas, fueron las primeras en ser derramas por Peeta, por la enorme felicidad de tenerlo cerca.

**-Ven, entremos-** Me dijo levantándose lentamente y ayudándome a levantarme, por lo que ambos entramos al salón tomados de las manos, y por su puesto ese segundo día de clases recibimos las más grandes burlas de nuestros compañeros, cosa que a mí al principio me incomodó demasiado, pero al parecer a Peeta no le importaba, creo que al contrario, parecía aún más feliz, así que si Peeta era feliz, entonces yo también lo sería.

Aquella mañana paso tranquilamente, Peeta se sentó junto a mí, en medio del salón, y juntos hicimos muchas cosas, reímos, nos molestamos, sonreímos y en alguna ocasión; Nos tomamos de las manos.

**-¿Qué trajiste de desayunar?-** Me preguntó de pronto Peeta en medio del recreo.

**-Un poco de carne, verduras y...-** Era la único que traía, después de todo eran las sobras de ayer, y no tenía nada más, por lo que sentí como mis mejillas ardían.

**-Se ve delicioso-** Decía Peeta con sus ojos brillantes, mirando mi pequeño plato de comida.

**-¿Quieres?-** Le dije con mucha pena, acercándole el plato.

**-¿De verdad?-** Decía él con mucho entusiasmo.

**-Entonces, ¿Qué opinas si compartimos nuestra comida?-** Decía con una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios, esa sonrisa bella y tranquila que me causaba cosquilleos en el estomago.

**-Um-** Sólo asentí levemente con un pequeño sonido de mi boca.

**-Me gusta mucho esta carne-** Decía sonriendo, mientras probaba un bocado de la carne de ardilla.

**-¿Te gusta la carne?-** Le pregunté curiosa.

**-Sí, pero casi nunca la comemos, excepto pan y leche, eso nunca falta-** Decía agarrando un poco de pan.

**-¿Por qué no comen carne?-** Le pregunté tomando un pequeño bocado de pan.

**-Porque todo nuestro dinero es para la panadería, los ingredientes y esas cosas, o bueno eso es lo que dicen mis papas-** Decía agarrando otro trozo de carne.

En ese momento sentí una pequeña opresión en mi corazón, y yo que siempre me quejaba de comer carne, estaba ya tan harta de la carne y las verduras, pero nunca llegué a pensar que pudieran existir comerciantes fuera de la veta que no pudieran comer carne, eso me entristeció y me di cuenta que a pesar de que la familia de Peeta tenía una tienda eso no significaba que vivieran mejor que nosotros.

**-Mi mamá siempre nos hace de comer carne-** Empecé a decir algo nerviosa **-Si quieres... Po... Podemos compartir nuestra comida diario-** Terminé de decir con mucho valor, pero Peeta no decía nada, así que volteé a verlo, y me encontré con sus preciosos ojos azules que brillaban intensamente con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

**-¿Estás segura?-** Decía casi brincando de la silla.

**-S...Si-** Dije tímidamente.

**-¡Katniss!-** Saltó y me abrazó, provocando una electricidad extraña en mi cuerpo **-¡Gracias!-** Decía fuertemente y se separaba rápidamente, dejándome un vacio que no sabía explicar **-Entonces, ¿Qué tipo de pan te gusta?- **Me decía volviéndose a sentar en su lugar **-Si tú me traes la carne que más me gusta, entonces yo debo traerte el pan que más te gusta, ¿Qué opinas?-** Decía sumamente emocionado. Sin embargo yo me quedé callada, ¿Qué tipo de pan era el que más me gustaba? De verdad no lo sabía, a penas el día de ayer lo había probado.

**-No... No losé-** Dije tristemente y creo que Peeta se dio cuenta, porque tomó mi mano con la suya, para que lo viera directamente a los ojos y dijo:

**-Entonces te traeré todos los días un pan diferente hasta saber cuál es el que más te gusta-** Y sonrió nuevamente, haciéndome sentir enormemente feliz, así que yo sólo asentí con mi cabeza.

**-Entonces es una promesa, ¿De acuerdo?-** Decía muy sonriente **-Todos los días que estemos en la escuela compartiremos el almuerzo, ¿Está bien?- **Me decía sacando su Sol debajo de su camisa **-Promételo-** Me pedía con una mirada intensa, así que simplemente saqué mi Luna debajo de mi playera y la junté con el Sol diciendo **-Lo prometo- **En ese instante Peeta comenzó a reír de felicidad **-Sabía que traerías la Luna, porque nunca te la quitaras, ¿Cierto?-** Me preguntaba con una gran sonrisa, a lo que yo sólo me limité a sonreírle **-Dilo Katniss-** Me dijo de pronto en forma de puchero.

**-Nunca me la quitaré-** Contesté con una sonrisa **-Pero tu tampoco lo harás, ¿Cierto?-** Le pregunté temerosa, y entonces él se acercó quedando justo frente a mí, tomando mi mano, viéndome directamente con sus preciosos ojos azules **-Siempre lo traeré conmigo, lo prometo- **Aquello que dijo me hizo sonreír ampliamente, justo como lo hacía con mi padre y nadie más, bueno ahora el segundo era Peeta, y eso me causaba demasiada felicidad.

Sin embargo nuestra felicidad duró muy poco, pues la alarma de la escuela empezó a sonar escandalosamente, y esa alarma era...

**-¡No!-** Grité inmediatamente, corriendo como loca hacía la puerta de la escuela, donde mi madre me esperaba con lágrimas en los ojos_, -No... no puede ser- _Me decía a mí misma, intentando frenar aquellas lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas, esa alarma sólo sonaba cuando un accidente ocurría en las minas, y la persona que estaba en estos momentos trabajando en esa cueva fría y vacía, ¡Era mi papá!.

Recuerdo lo aterrador que fue esperar afuera de la mina junto a otras madres y niños, que esperaban a sus esposos y familiares. Había silencios y sollozos, pero todos tratábamos de mantenernos fuertes, esperando, suplicando y pidiendo que todos salieran con bien, o en casos más egoístas, que por lo menos nuestros seres queridos salieran bien, es decir, que mi papá saliera bien.

**-Tu papá estará bien-** Decía Peeta, aún tomando mi mano. Después de todo el corrió junto a mí desde la escuela hasta las minas, y en ningún momento me soltó.

**-¿Lo crees?-** Le decía con las lágrimas amenazantes a salir.

**-Lo hará, él lo hará-** Decía completamente seguro -**Ya verás que esta noche cenará contigo y te arropara antes de dormir-** Sentía que sus ojos no mentían, podía ver la sinceridad en ellos.

**-¿Lo prometes?-** Le preguntaba ya con las lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas.

**-Lo prometo-** Dijo firmemente, quitándome las lágrimas con sus dedos.

De pronto un fuerte sonido se escuchó de debajo del suelo, asustándonos a todos por completo, algunos retrocedimos porque el polvo no se hizo esperar, y así sin más, algunas voces se empezaron a escuchar a lo lejos. Algunos hombres se arrastraban por el suelo, y unos tantos con mucha fuerza trataban de caminar, pero todos tosían, a todos les costaba respirar. Rápidamente la gente se apresuró a buscar a sus seres queridos, otros ayudaban sin importar quién era la persona que tenían a lado. Traté de buscar a papá con mis ojos, pero no lo veía, no lo veía por ningún lado, rápidamente la ansiedad comenzó a asustarme, ¿Por qué no lo veía, ¿Por qué aún no salía?, ¿Estaba aún adentro?. Quería entrar y buscarlo yo misma, pero era imposible, yo era demasiado pequeña para encontrarlo.

**-Tranquila Katniss-** Me decía Peeta, apretando fuertemente mi mano **-Confía en mí, él regresará-** Seguía diciéndome, intentando alentarme, dándome esperanza aún en lo perdido.

**-¡Cómo lo sabes!-** Grité con mucha furia, era obvio que papá no regresaría, Peeta me estaba mintiendo y eso me dolía.

**-Porque yo te lo prometí-** Decía, viéndome a los ojos, con esos maravillosos y preciosos ojos azules, llenos de fuerza y valor. Él no mentía, podía verlo, quería creerlo.

**-¡Él no...!-** Intenté decirle, pero Peeta me interrumpió.

**-¡Allí!-** Gritó de pronto, señalando hacía la mina y volteé inmediatamente, viendo de entre los escombros, a un hombre alto, lleno de polvo negro que lo cubría por completo, ayudando a dos hombres a salir en sus hombros, con su precioso cabello negro revuelto, y sus gemas grises inigualables caminando con toda su fuerza.

**-¡Papá!-** Grité como loca, corriendo hacía él, ¡Allí estaba!, mi papá estaba saliendo de esas minas, sano y salvo, justo como Peeta lo había prometido.

**-¡Katniss!-** Dijo mi papá, dejando cuidadosamente a los dos hombres en el suelo, abrazándome fuertemente, con unas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro lleno de polvo **-Princesa, mi princesa-** Me decía acariciándome el cabello, y rápidamente mi mamá nos alcanzó en un fuerte abrazo que duró mucho tiempo, los tres llorábamos y reíamos. Éramos felices y dichosos, porque no tendríamos porque separarnos, no habría momentos tristes ni despedidas crueles, estaríamos los tres juntos para la cena, así como lo dijo Peeta.

Volteé hacía donde estaba mi lindo amigo de ojos azules, quien me veía con lágrimas en los ojos regalándome una sonrisa de felicidad junto a su mamá, los cuales se despidieron con la mano y se alejaron lentamente.

La noche pasó tranquila, llena de sonrisas y alegrías, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar que todo había sido gracias a Peeta, él me había dado fuerza, apoyo, valor y quizás gracias a su promesa alguien en el cielo lo había visto y había decidido dejarme conservar a mi papá.

**-¿Qué haces?-** Decía de pronto mi papá, sorprendiéndome un poco.

**-Nada-** Dije nerviosamente, no quería que él viera el regalo que le tenía preparado a Peeta.

**-Como que nada-** Me contestaba con una sonrisa.

**-Sólo es... un... regalo-** Dije finalmente, después de todo papá lo sabría tarde o temprano.

**-¿Un regalo?-** Preguntaba curioso.

**-Para Peeta-** Le contesté rápidamente.

**-¿Para el pequeño Peeta?-** Me preguntaba sorprendido.

**-¡Sí!-** Dije casi gruñendo.

**-¿Por qué le darás un regalo?-** Me volvía a preguntar, algo que ya me estaba molestando.

**-Porque él me prometió que regresarías, que estarías conmigo para la cena y me arroparías antes de dormir-** En eso las lágrimas volvieron a caer de mis ojos, no quería recordar lo doloroso que fue darme por vencida, aun que sólo hayan sido unos segundos.

**-Katniss-** Dijo mi papá, acercándose hasta mí, dándome un gran abrazo.

**-Papá, lo siento-** Empecé a decir sollozando.

**-¿Por qué?-** Me preguntaba mi papá preocupado **-¿Qué sucede?- **Me abrazaba más fuerte.

**-Yo...-** Trataba de hablar pero las lágrimas no me dejaban **-Yo me di por vencida, yo... yo... creía que ya no regresarías-** Le decía sujetándome más fuerte a sus brazos **-Tenía miedo papá, tenía mucho miedo de no volverte a ver- **Mis lágrimas estaban empapando su chamarra **-Pero fue Peeta quien te salvó papá, no yo-** Casi gritaba con mi pequeña garganta **-Él me prometió que tu regresarías, a pesar de que ya todos habían salido él seguía creyendo en ti... Mientras que yo... Mientras que yo...-** La garganta se me cerraba, ya no podía con las lágrimas.

**-Katniss-** Me decía, separándose un poco de mí, para que lo pudiera ver a los ojos **-Yo se que tú siempre me hubieras estado esperado- **Me decía gentilmente, mientras yo negaba con mi cabeza -**Claro que sí, mi pequeña siempre me estaría esperando- **Sentí como se le rompía la voz** -Por eso me prometí salir, porque no podía dejar a mi princesa y a mi amada esposa solas, jamás las dejaría solas, eso me rompería el corazón-** Y él empezó a llorar, abrazándome fuertemente de nuevo. Estaba feliz, estaba agradecida por poder abrazar de nuevo a mi papá, por poder hablar de nuevo con él, por poder tenerlo cerca, gracias... Gracias Peeta.

Recuerdo que aquella noche los tres dormimos juntos, a pesar de que la cama era pequeña, vieja y algo incomoda, los tres dormimos abrazados felizmente.

**-Toc Toc-** De pronto sonó la puerta, la luz del sol se reflejaba por la ventana **-Toc Toc-** Tocaban de nuevo, pero ahora con más insistencia.

**-¡Ya voy!-** Gritó mi papá para que dejaran de tocar tan fuerte, sentí como se movía, pero yo no lo quería dejar ir, así que lo acompañé hasta la puerta.

**-¿Señor Everdeen?-** Dijo de pronto un hombre con ropa blanca, un hombre al que conocía como Agente de la paz.

**-¿Si?-** Contestó mi papá algo nervioso.

**-¿Usted conoce a este niño?-** Le preguntó el hombre, empujando a un pequeño niño algo mayor que yo, su cabello era negro como el mío, y sus ojos eran tan grises como los que yo tenía, ¿Quién era este niño?, y ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a mí?.

**-¿Gale?-** Dijo mi papá con mucho miedo en sus ojos.

Si tan sólo hubiera sabido quién era esa niño, si tan sólo hubiera entendido que reflejaban sus ojos. Dime Peeta, si tan sólo hubiera entendido un poco más, ¿Nosotros hubiéramos terminado igual?.

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, yo me encuentro feliz por este capítulo, y debo admitirlo también algo emocionada por tantos sentimientos encontrados, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Como ya se dieron cuenta Gale hace su aparición al final de este capítulo, y si, debo decirlo, Gale le dará un fuerte cambio a los giros de esta historia, así que estén al pendiente XD.

Bueno ahora a ¡Contestar lo que tanto me gusta! Los Reviews:

**Datyi:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Qué gusto me da leerte una vez más TT_TT me llena de alegría jeje, awwww que lindo que te parezca hermoso, entonces voy por buen camino jaja Así es, Peeta se enamoró igual que el primer libro, de hecho estoy intentando poner casi fielmente la idea de Collins y los acontecimientos, pero escrito de cierta forma a mi modo, y con mi trama claro esta XD Y si, ya me leí los tres libros, y debo agregar que me los leí en menos de 72 horas jajaja, debo decirlo soy una adicta a los libros, y leo bastante rápido. O.O ¿Cómo? Jajajajaja ¿Quién te dijo eso? Porque está muy pero muy equivocado, o equivocada, déjame decirte que te ha mentido, eso nunca pasa, creo que lo confundió con algún fic o al por el estilo, ya que en primera la escritora Collins sabía perfectamente a que sector de la población quería llegar, es decir a un público joven, por lo que no está permitido esa clase de... escenas jajajaja Bueno déjame decirte y sobre todo recomendarte que sería mejor que te animaras a leer el libro y verlo por tus propios ojos, debo decir que de los tres es el que menos me gustó, pero quizás por una opinión un poco distinta a la de los demás, ya que el mensaje que me dio a entender Collins al final de su trilogía fue un poco fría, pero bueno, ella es la escritora y yo una simple mortal XD ¡Anímate! Velo por ti misma, y si lo lees me dices para saber qué opinas, no creo que te decepcione más que no leerlo jaja, ¡Saludos y abrazos!

**yeyuperez:** ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo estás? Wuaaa que padre que te encantó, eso me ánima como no tienes idea, y ¡Sí! Peeta es el más lindo y tierno de todos, ¡Me encanta! sobre todo con su mami, de verdad que así me lo imaginaba, claro si hubiera tenido una linda mamá en vez de la bruja de su madre XD Creo que pensamos lo mismo jaja, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, y ojala te lea de nuevo, ¡Saludos y abrazos!

**Tributo:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Jaja que bien leer eso, que apenas te levantas y ya está el nuevo capítulo, espero que este también te alegré la mañana XD y ¡Gracias a ti! Qué me das ánimos para seguir escribiendo, wuaaa mi imaginación vuela literalmente jaja ¿Me admiras? TT_TT Yo... no sé qué decir, más que ¡Mil gracias! por animarme, hacerme sonreír y alegrarme el día, espero leerte de nuevo linda fan número 1 ¡Súper abrazos y saludos!

**Dannuu:** ¡Hola! antes que nada ¡Gracias! Por suscribirte a las alertas, no sé qué escribí para que te gustará, pero me alegra mucho jeje, espero poder leer en algún momento qué opinas de esta pequeña historia ¡Saludos!

**Andy Pandis:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada ¡Mil gracias! Por dejarme un lindo review en esta ocasión, eso me da bastante alegría, y sí, yo los adoro completamente de niños, son mega lindos y tiernos jaja ¡Claro! Seguiré con este fic hasta el final, ojala a ti también te guste hasta el final, espero leerte pronto ¡Saludos y abrazos!

**Chrushbut:** ¡Hola una vez más! XD espero estés bien, no te preocupes, tu review es súper recibido con mucho cariño y alegría. Awwww ¿De verdad? Que linda eres de verdad, no sé qué decir, más que ¡Gracias! ya que la agradecida soy yo, porque lees esta historia y aparte la comentas TT_TT eso me hace feliz. Me encanta escuchar que quedo hermoso, esa era mi intención, así que supongo la cumplí jeje Más bien ¡Nos lo comeremos a besos! XD Más vale que Katniss lo cuide o si no, ¡Nos lo robamos! ¿Qué opinas? XD Espero este capítulo también te guste, espero leerte de nuevo por aquí ¡Saludos y abrazos!

**VickyMellark:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Qué alegría leerte de nuevo por aquí, awww como siempre tus palabras son tan dulces, te gusta ponerme colorada ¿Verdad? Jeje, Espero seguir con las expectativas, y si, en efecto existen los juegos del hambre, la única diferencia es que la mamá de Katniss se casó con el papá de Peeta, jojo, así que es un vistazo al cómo pudo haber sido la vida de los dos protagonistas si el papá de Peeta se hubiera casado con la mamá de Katniss, espero te gusté. Mira que no he leído ese, ya que me lo recomiendas especialmente tu, le voy a dar una checadita para ver que tal esta. Ojala te guste este capítulo, y espero leerte de nuevo por aquí. ¡Saludos y abrazos!

**Gpe 77:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Me gusta leerte de nuevo, me alegra que te gustara la parte de Peeta, y creo que tienes mucha razón, no podía faltar como se enamoró nuestro lindo chico del pan, jeje que bien que te gustó, intenté dejar la esencia y lo más parecido que se pudiera con la historia original, ojala este capítulo también te guste, espero leerte de nuevo ¡Saludos y abrazos!

**GirlOnFireWithB:** ¡Hola! Wuoooo, no sé qué decir, más que ¡Mil gracias!, ¡Gracias! por colocar esta pequeña historia entre tus favoritos. ¡Gracias! por suscribirte a las alertas, y también ¡Gracias! por tus tres comentarios, de verdad, en cada capítulo comentaste TT_TT ¡Qué felicidad! Jaja si, tienes toda la razón, ese Peeta es todo un pequeño conquistador desde pequeño awwww que bueno que te gustó el primer capítulo. Jajaja unos mega loquillos ¡Sí! desde el primer instante se gustaron, ¡Tan lindos, inocentes y tiernos! Espero que nunca te arrepientas jaja ojala cumpla con las expectativas XD Por eso lo amo más, así como me lo pinto Collins, en el primer y sobre todo segundo libro, creo que Peeta es tan lindo como para aceptar incluso a Katniss por sobre su papá jeje ¡Estas en lo correcto! ¿Quién no quiere uno? Digo, quien no lo quiera está mal de la cabeza jaja, pero aceptémoslo él sólo existe en la ciencia ficción TT_TT y para colmo ya esta apartado TT_TT Sólo nos queda fantasear jajaja ¡Sí! Yo no sé porque Collins le tenía como sisaña a Peeta XD o eso me pareció, con su mamá, las mentiras de Katniss con el amor fingido, la pérdida de su familia, el rapto del capitolio, osea no, jajaja ya nada más le faltaba que le cayera un rayo encima, espero no haberte dado spoiler, porque yo ya me leí los tres libros, si es así ¡Perdóname!. Por cierto qué buena pregunta, mira trato de actualizar cada fin de semana, y si me es posible entre semana, pero todo depende de que tan ocupada este, el número de reviews animándome y mi salud jajaja Espero leerte de nuevo por aquí. ¡Saludos y abrazos!

**Tonks Lunatica:** ¡Hola! antes que nada ¡Muchas gracias! Por colocar este pequeño fic entre tus favoritos, me alegra leer que es linda y dulce, ya que ese es mi objetivo, así que por allí voy ¿Verdad? jeje espero que pueda cumplir las expectativas, gracias por los ánimos y buenas vibras, ojala te lea de nuevo por aquí ¡Saludos y abrazos!

**seom05:** ¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Mil gracias! Por suscribirte a las alertas, espero pueda leer pronto qué opinas acerca de este fic jeje ¡Saludos y abrazos!

**KatrinaAbel:** ¡Hola! antes que nada ¡Muchas gracias! Por suscribirte a las alertas. Me gusta leer que te parece una linda historia, ese es mi objetivo principal, ¿De verdad es la más tierna? Vaya eso sí que me da gusto XD ¡Claro! La voy a continuar hasta el final, espero que a ti también te gusté hasta el final, ojala te lea de nuevo por aquí, ¡Saludos y abrazos!

**marieecondee:** ¡Hola! antes que nada ¡Mil gracias! Por colocar esta pequeña historia entre tus favoritos, y también por suscribirte a las alertas, espero que en algún momento pueda leer qué opinas acerca de la historia. ¡Saludos y abrazos!

**lara here:** ¡Hola una vez más! Awwwww pero que linda eres, bueno en ese caso tu también me seguirás leyendo XD ¿De verdad? Wuaaaa me pondrás colorada jaja, pero me alegra escuchar que piensas que es hermoso. ¡Sí! De verdad que me entusiasman un montón y me pongo a escribir con mucha inspiración jeje Bueno, para que sigas leyendo aquí te dejé el nuevo capítulo, y ojala cumpla con las expectativas. Entonces pensamos igual ¡Yeah! así de lindos emparejados, me gusta esa idea jaja Yo también esperaré con ansia saber qué opinas del capítulo, te leo pronto por aquí. ¡Saludos y abrazos!


	5. Capítulo V: Pan de Queso

**Capítulo V**

"**Pan de Queso"**

Recuerdo que aquella noche los tres dormimos juntos, a pesar de que la cama era pequeña, vieja y algo incomoda, los tres dormimos abrazados felizmente.

**-Toc Toc-** De pronto sonó la puerta, la luz del sol se reflejaba por la ventana **-Toc Toc-** Tocaban de nuevo, pero ahora con más insistencia.

**-¡Ya voy!-** Gritó mi papá para que dejaran de tocar tan fuerte, sentí como se movía, pero yo no lo quería dejar ir, así que lo acompañé hasta la puerta.

**-¿Señor Everdeen?-** Dijo de pronto un hombre con ropa blanca, un hombre al que conocía como Agente de la paz.

**-¿Si?-** Contestó mi papá algo nervioso.

**-¿Usted conoce a este niño?-** Le preguntó el hombre, empujando a un pequeño niño algo mayor que yo, su cabello era negro como el mío, y sus ojos eran tan grises como los que yo tenía, ¿Quién era este niño?, y ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a mí?.

**-¿Gale?-** Dijo mi papá con mucho miedo en sus ojos.

Por un par de segundos sentí un escalofrió por mi espalda, aquel niño me veía directamente a mí. Sus ojos grises eran idénticos a los míos, pero tenía una mirada completamente fría, una mirada que me daba… ¿Miedo?

**-Entonces lo dejo a su cuidado-** Dijo de pronto el Agente de la Paz, sacándome de mis pensamientos, y al parecer igual a mi papá.

**-¿Cómo?-** Preguntó mi papá sorprendido.

**-Son ordenes directas del Capitolio señor Everdeen**- Le contestaba algo fastidiado el agente **–Y lo mejor para usted en estos momentos es obedecer estas órdenes, ¿No creé?-**Dijo con una media sonrisa que era muy escalofriante, mientras mi padre tragaba su saliva con dificultad **–Mañana lo esperamos en el Edificio de Justicia para preparar los tramites, con permiso-**Contestó amargamente y se marchó, no sin antes dirigirnos una mirada fría.

Por unos minutos mi papá se quedó parado en la puerta, sin saber que hacer o que decir, su mirada estaba fija en aquel niño, y en la pequeña sabana negra que traía en sus brazos, pero… ¡Espera un momento!, ¿La sabana se estaba moviendo?.

**- ¿Cariño?-** Se escuchó de pronto la voz de mamá, que se acercaba tranquilamente a la puerta **-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Quién tocaba tan temprano?-** Preguntaba parándose finalmente al lado de papá **-¿Gale?-** Dijo de pronto, enfocando su mirada en los ojos grises de ese pequeño **-¿Qué haces aquí?, y ¿Por qué llevas a tu pequeño hermano en brazos?-** Decía ella con demasiado asombro en su voz, pero creo que esas palabras fueron las que sacaron del trance a mi papá, que rápidamente caminó hacía el chico y lo invitó a pasar a la casa.

**-¿Quieres algo de desayunar?-** Le dijo mi mamá a penas pasamos la puerta de la casa, pero el niño ni si quiera se molestó en contestar, o si quiera se limitó a mover la cabeza, lo cual hizo que inmediatamente me fastidiara.

**-Cariño-** Dijo de pronto papá **-¿Podríamos hablar un momento?-** Le preguntó, señalando las escaleras.

-**Claro-** Contestó ella **–Katniss, ofrécele algo a nuestro invitado, ¿De acuerdo?-** Me decía con una hermosa sonrisa, y a pesar de que el niño me fastidiaba un poco, le serviría algo sólo porque mamá me lo pidió.

Vi como rápidamente mis padres subían las escaleras, dejándonos solos en la pequeña sala. Sin perder el tiempo preparé un poco de té de hierbabuena, y esperé a que el agua hirviera. Acomodé dos pequeñas tazas y serví un poco del líquido verde, al mismo tiempo que lo combinaba con algo de miel que mi papá y yo conseguimos la semana pasada de un panal en el bosque. Al parecer ese pequeño pedazo de miel sorprendió bastante a nuestro invitado, que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

**-¿No te gusta la miel?-** Pregunté antes de poner un trozo en su taza, pero él simplemente se limitó a ver a otro lado, ¡Como me fastidiaba! Así que le serví un buen pedazo de miel, pensando que quizás no le gustaba, o tal vez ni la conocía, esa sería mi pequeña venganza por ser tan grosero con mi mamá y después conmigo **–Toma-** Le dije secamente, poniendo la taza caliente frente a él.

**-ÑaaaÑaaa-** Los gritos de un bebé de pronto me sorprendieron, los cuales venían de la sabana negra que traía Gale, miré por encima y pude ver un pequeño bebé, quizás un poco más grande que Prim.

**-Espera aquí-** Le dijo fríamente –**Voy por una sabana-** Continué, pues al parecer el bebé tenía algo de frío y ese pedazo de tela roto no le serviría de mucho.

Subí rápidamente a mi cuarto que estaba en el segundo piso, buscando en uno de los cajones alguna buena sabana que pudiera usar.

**-¿Estás seguro?-** Escuché en un leve susurro la voz de mi mamá.

-**No creo que exista otra respuesta-** Le contestaba mi papá, también en un susurro.

Por un momento dudé en escuchar la conversación, ya que era de mala educación, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por la llegada de nuestro fastidioso invitado, así que me acerqué a la pared, pegando mi oreja para escuchar mejor, aunque en realidad escuchar de mi habitación a la de mis padres no sería ningún problema, pues las paredes eran demasiado delgadas como para no escuchar.

**-¿Qué haremos Cariño?-** Preguntaba mi mamá con preocupación.

**-Tranquila Hazelle, estaremos bien-** Le decía mi papá, al parecer intentando calmarla.

**-Pero a penas y podemos alimentar a nuestra hija, sin contar la llegada de nuestro próximo bebé que en algunos meses nacerá-** Decía ella casi en sollozos **–No podemos mantener dos bocas más, lo sabes ¿Verdad?-** Le decía mamá casi suplicando.

**-Hazelle, hice una promesa-** Le contestaba papá.

**-¿Por qué hiciste esa promesa?, si sabías que sería más que difícil para nosotros, quizás en otra…-** Trataba de decir, pero mi padre la interrumpió.

**-No digas eso Hazelle, por favor entiéndeme-** Insistía mi papá.

**-¡No! No puedo entender-** Le contestaba mamá esta vez más alterada.

De pronto se escuchó un golpe del otro lado de la puerta.

**-¿Hazelle?, ¿Hazelle?-** Decía mi papá preocupado **–¡Respóndeme Hazelle!-** Ahora gritaba con fuerza. Rápidamente salí corriendo de mi habitación hasta el cuarto de mis padres. La escena era realmente horrorosa, por un momento sentí que el aliento se me perdió en algún lugar. Mi mamá estaba medio tirada en el suelo, mientras mi padre trataba de sostenerla por la cintura, mientras una mancha de sangre se asomaba por su blanco vestido.

**-¿Katniss?-** Preguntaba mi papá sorprendido, quizás porque no quería que viera algo así, o tal vez porque pronto se daría cuenta que estaba espiándolos **-¡Katniss!-** Escuché más fuerte mi nombre, sacándome por completo de mi shock **-¡Dame esa sabana!-** Gritaba mi papá, a lo cual rápidamente me moví para entregársela, en menos de 5 minutos mi mamá ya estaba envuelta en la sabana y en los brazos de mi papá que bajaba con mucha rapidez pero al mismo tiempo con extremo cuidado las escaleras.

**-Papá-** Decía en sollozos, pues la sabana estaba empezando a teñirse también de rojo **-¿Qué...Qué hacemos?-** Sentía como las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, sentía un enorme miedo por mi mamá, por mi hermano, por mí.

**-Sólo existe una persona en este distrito que puede ayudarla-** Contestaba mi papá con decisión mientras se acercaba a la puerta **-Espérame a...- **Intentaba decir pero rápidamente lo interrumpí.

**-¡No!-** Grité con todas mis fuerzas **-¡Yo iré contigo!-** Le decía a todo pulmón.

**-Hija, pero...-** Mi padre trataba de buscar las palabras correctas, aunque yo sabía el porque quería que me quedara: Gale. **-¡Nadie me va a separar de mamá!-** Y con esa simple oración, los tres salimos de la casa, dejando atrás a nuestro invitado. Después de todo ¿Qué caso tendría quedarme? De seguro al niño le importaba muy poco mi presencia o la de mis padres, por lo tanto el me podría importar menos en esos momentos.

Caminamos unos cuantos minutos, desde la Veta hasta la zona comercial de la ciudad. Mi papá daba grandes zancadas, mientras yo tenía que dar 4 pasos para alcanzarlo. En menos de diez minutos estábamos frente a la panadería de la familia Mellark, lo cual me dejó extremadamente sorprendida.

**-Buenos días-** Alcancé a escuchar después de que abrimos la puerta, la señora Mellark estaba detrás del aparador, por lo que aún no nos había visto **-¿Qué desean com...?-** Decía ella.

**-Hazelle-** Dijo mi papá interrumpiendo en un tono ronco pero fuerte, justo en ese instante al escuchar el tono de voz, estoy segura que la señora Mellark lo reconoció, porque rápidamente alzó la mirada buscando al dueño de ese tono **-Hazelle esta...-** Decía mi papá balbuceando.

**-¡Cariño!-** Gritó de pronto la señora Mellark, a lo cual su esposo bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** Preguntó con la respiración entre cortada, aunque no tardó en darse cuenta de nuestra presencia.

**-Necesitamos el cuarto-** Decía su esposa sin dejar de ver a mi madre.

**-Claro**- Dijo él, apurándose nuevamente hacia arriba.

**-¿Qué sucedió?-** Preguntaba la mamá de Peeta, acercándose hasta mi papá y tocando la mancha de sangre.

**-Nosotros... Ella...-** Sin embargo mi papá no podía emitir más que palabras cortas.

**-Entiendo-** Decía ella con mucha tranquilidad **-Por ahora súbela al segundo piso, ahora mismo la atiendo- **Le contestaba dándole una palmadita en el hombro **-Estará bien- **Terminó de decir con una sonrisa cálida pero segura.

Ambos subieron por las escaleras con mucho cuidado para no lastimar a mamá, sin embargo yo me quedé parada en medio de la panadería, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué decir, inclusive a mi cuerpo le costaba mucho respirar.

**-¿Katniss?-** Escuché de pronto frente a mí, y allí estaba él, ese pequeño niño de cabellos rubios, con sus preciosos ojos azules, y así sin más, me abalancé sobre su pequeño cuerpo, sintiendo como las lágrimas recorrían todas mis mejillas **-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Te sientas mal?-** Preguntaba él sumamente preocupado, pero no podía emitir palabra alguna, de mi boca sólo salían sonidos guturales y mucho hipo.

Después de un buen rato, él y yo nos sentamos en las escaleras, sentía como mis ojos ardían, pero aún así las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar. Era un silencio perturbador, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los que provenían del segundo piso, y eso para mí era realmente aterrador. De pronto Peeta se paró de las escaleras, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, así que por acto reflejo lo tomé de su playera. Él me volteó a ver un poco sorprendido, quería preguntarle a donde iba, qué es lo que haría, pero me costaba tanto tragar saliva, que parecía casi imposible que alguna palabra saliera de mi boca, ¿Acaso estaba arto de estar conmigo? Me preocupaba tanto que me dejara sola.

**-¿Quieres un pan?-** Dijo de pronto, con esa sonrisa cálida y hermosa que me brindaba confianza y seguridad. Me quedé sorprendida por aquella pregunta, pero aún más por su sonrisa tan sincera, él no estaba enojado, no había ni una pisca de estar arto o aburrido, y eso hacía que mi corazón se sintiera enormemente feliz **-Mi papá dice que el pan es bueno cuando estás muy asustado-** Decía él, ahora con algo de tristeza en sus ojos, ¿Estaba preocupado por mi? Pensar aquello hacía que un montón de sensaciones extrañas pasaran por mi estomago, y yo no sabía si era por él, o porque estaba rodeada de pan, y yo sin haber desayunado **-Sirve que descubrimos tu pan favorito ¿No crees?-** Decía de nuevo con esa amplia sonrisa, así que yo sólo asentí levemente y lo deje ir.

Vi como Peeta agarró una gran charola y empezó a poner diferentes panes en ella, en algunos momentos se detenía y analizaba el pan que tenía en frente, o en algunos otros momentos simplemente tomaba lo que parecía más delicioso. Así que después de algunos minutos él ya tenía una charola completa de pan entre sus manos.

**-¿Qué opinas?-** Decía él, poniéndome la charola frente a mí **-¿Con cuál quieres empezar?- **Me preguntaba con una risilla.

Poco a poco empecé a probar los panes que me ofrecía Peeta, los mordía, saboreaba y luego me los terminaba. Después de algunos minutos creo que Peeta se dio cuenta que me estaba ahogando con un pedazo de pan porque me trajo un vaso de leche. Cada vez que probaba alguno me explicaba más o menos como lo preparaban, que ingredientes llevaba y como se llamaba.

**-¿Entonces?-** Decía él curioso, terminando de explicar que el pan que estaba comiendo se llamaba mantecada.

**-¿Entonces qué?-** Pregunté algo curiosa, terminándome el séptimo pan y el tercer vaso de leche.

**-¿Ya sabes cuál es tu favorito?-** Me decía con un brillo especial en los ojos.

**-Ummm-** Me quedé pensando un momento **-Creo que todos los panes son deliciosos-** Dije con total sinceridad, ya que hasta el momento todos me parecían extremadamente ricos, no había alguno que me gustara más que otro.

**-¿De verdad?-** Decía Peeta con algo de ingenuidad **-Entonces quizás deba de llevarte todos los panes a la hora del recreo ¿No crees?-** Decía riéndose, lo cual me produjo a mi también mucha risa. Sin embargo en ese momento un pan llamó mi atención, era pequeño, con una forma redonda, y claramente amarillo, con una ligera capa que lo hacía brillar un poco. Inmediatamente lo tomé, estaba sumamente cálido, era casi la misma calidez que sentía cuando Peeta me tomaba de la mano. Así que simplemente lo mordí, su sabor era único, suave, delicioso y con un relleno cremoso, pero sabroso. Justo en ese instante lo descubrí, ese pan sería mi favorito.

**-Este...-** Dije titubeando, ya que Peeta aún reía un poco **-¿Cómo se llama este pan?-** Le pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

**-Es un pan de queso-** Respondió rápidamente, observando al pan y luego a mí **-¿Ese es tu pan favorito?-** Me decía con sus preciosos ojos azules que parecían brillar como gemas.

**-Creo... Creo que si-** Dije tímidamente, ya que en definitiva este era el pan que quería probar cada día.

**-¿Por qué te gusta tanto este pan?-** Me preguntó con curiosidad.

**-Me gusta como se ve-** Contesté rápidamente, desde que lo ves llama tu atención, tiene un tono parecido a los cabellos rubios de Peeta -**Cuando lo tomas te da calidez-** Justo como cuando Peeta toma mi mano **-Además tiene un relleno delicioso que no sabías que existía-** Al igual que Peeta es por dentro, yo no sabía que ese chico rubio de ojos azules sería tan dulce por dentro, justo como el pan, de hecho ese pan me gustaba mucho, porque me recordaba demasiado a Peeta. En ese momento sentí como mis mejillas ardían.

**-Ya veo-** Decía él con una sonrisa -**Entonces te llevaré este pan diario, te lo prometo-** Terminaba su oración con esa característica sonrisa de los Mellark.

**-Por ahora es mejor dejarla descansar-** Escuché de pronto la voz de la mamá de Peeta, que caminaba en dirección a la escalera.

**-Entiendo-** Contestaba mi papá que la seguía por detrás.

**-De todas formas le voy a dar unos antibióticos en cuanto despierte**- Decía ella, al mismo tiempo que llegaba junto a nosotros.

**-De acuerdo-** Contestó papá.

**-¿Qué hacen?-** Cambió la conversación la señora Mellark al vernos.

**-Trataba de averiguar cuál es el pan favorito de Katniss-** Decía con total sinceridad Peeta.

**-¿Y ya descubriste cuál es?-** Le preguntó con una risilla su mamá.

**-¡Sí!-** Contestó muy entusiasmado.

Por un momento me había olvidado por completo de mamá, me había olvidado de la razón por la que me encontraba allí tan temprano, en vez de estarme preparando para ir a la escuela, y entonces en ese instante sentí un fuerte dolor en mi corazón al recordar lo ocurrido en la mañana: El Agente de la Paz, Gale, la pelea de mis papas, pero sobre todo; esa mancha roja en el vestido de mamá.

**-¿Y mamá?-** Pregunté secamente a mi papá, que estaba frente a mí.

**-Está mejor**- Decía él con sus ojos rojos.

**-¿Estás seguro?-** Le preguntaba algo enojada.

**-Ella estará bien Katniss**- Me contestaba intentando calmarme.

Estaba a punto de gritarle, pero en eso me detuvo Peeta, tomándome de la mano, como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

**-¿Vamos a la escuela?-** Me dijo de pronto, a lo cual yo no sabía que responder.

**-Yo…-** Estaba a punto de negarme cuando me interrumpió la señora Mellark.

**-Deberías ir, tu mamá ya se encuentra dormida-** Decía tranquilamente, con ese reflejo en sus ojos que me hacía sentir segura. Simplemente asentí y me fui caminando con Peeta a la escuela.

Por su puesto aquel día fue demasiado deprimente para mi gusto, a penas el día de ayer había sentido el dolor de casi perder a mi padre, y ahora estaba experimentando el mismo dolor por mi mamá y mi hermano.

**-¿Katniss?-** Escuché de pronto a mi lado **-¿Quieres comer?-** Me decía tranquilamente.

**-¿Ya podemos salir?-** Pregunté ingenuamente, ni si quiera había prestado atención a las clases.

**-Por su puesto, ya es la hora del recreo-** Me contestaba con una risilla, que hizo arder mis mejillas **-¿Vamos?-** Me preguntaba al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano.

**-Si-** Dije tranquilamente tomando su cálida mano, esa pequeña mano que me daba fuerza y esperanza para seguir. Podía sentir que todo lo malo se me olvidaba con tan sólo tomar su mano, y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz.

**-Hoy no trajiste tu comida ¿Verdad?-** Decía Peeta, al mismo tiempo que caminábamos hacía la parte de atrás de la escuela, justo al mismo lugar donde habíamos estado los últimos dos días.

**-No-** Dije débilmente **–Lo siento-** Me apresuré a decir, la verdad es que me daba pena no poder cumplir con nuestra promesa acerca de la comida.

**-¿Por qué te disculpas?-** Se paró de pronto en seco.

**-Porque…-** Trataba de explicarle, pero sentía que las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta **-¡Por no cumplir la promesa!-** Decía con los ojos llorosos, esperaba con todo mi corazón que Peeta no se enojara conmigo o que se decepcionara de mí. Sin embargo rápidamente ese miedo desapareció, pues Peeta empezó a reír a carcajadas, lo cual no entendía en absoluto.

**-¿Por qué te ríes?-** Decía entre enojada y nerviosa.

**-Porque eres muy dulce, tan dulce como el pan que hace papá-** Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón diera un brinco en mi pecho.

**-¿Dulce?-** No entendía en lo más mínimo **-¿A qué te refieres?-** Le preguntaba curiosa ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mi? Eso me hacía sentir enojada.

**-Tranquila Katniss-** Se apresuró a decir, como leyendo nuevamente mi pensamiento **–Me refiero a que eres dulce como un pan, porque te preocupas más por mí que por ti-**Decía con un amplia sonrisa **–Estás aquí disculpándote por no cumplir la promesa, en vez de preocuparte por lo que vas a comer-**Seguía diciendo **–Eres de buen corazón-** Me decía con sus ojos brillantes, al mismo tiempo que llegábamos al árbol donde nos sentábamos para comer.

**-¿Eso es malo?-** Le preguntaba inquieta, mientras me sentaba a su lado en el pasto verde y bajo el frondoso árbol.

**-No, al contrario-** Contestaba con tranquilidad **–Eso significa que te importo-** Sus palabras hicieron que mis mejillas ardieran con demencia **–Y si te importo, significa que te gusto ¿Cierto?-** Decía con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que me hacía sentir extrañamente feliz y nerviosa.

**-¿Por qué te gusta comer aquí?-** Cambié rápidamente la conversación para que no viera mis extraños movimientos corporales.

**-Por ti-** Decía con dulzura **–Porque se cuanto te gustan los arboles-** Continuaba mientras tocaba la corteza del árbol **–Además este es el único árbol en la escuela- **Veía al árbol con gran felicidad **-Y me gusta comer aquí contigo sabiendo que te hace feliz-** El viento jugaba con sus mechones dorados que cambiaban de tonalidad por la sombra y el sol. Sus ojos azules brillaban como hermosas gemas, y nuevamente volteó con esa sonrisa que parecía nunca acabar.

Estaba feliz, estaba asombrada, estaba en shock, jamás había conocido a una persona tan buena o tan dulce en mi vida. Y por primera vez en mi vida, quería que el chico que estaba frente a mí, jamás se apartara de mi lado.

**-Toma-** Dijo de pronto, dándome la gran bolsa amarilla que llevaba en su mano derecha.

**-¿Qué es?-** Pregunté sintiendo una gran calidez en mis manos.

**-Ábrelo-** Me decía feliz, así que rápidamente destapé la bolsa, quedando con los ojos muy abiertos.

**-Peeta-** Dije en un susurro.

**-Es carne de ardilla que tu papá trajo el otro día, un poco de verduras que mamá tenía guardadas y también una buena ración de pan**- Decía con tranquilidad, con una enorme sonrisa, con felicidad, y así sin más, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis mejillas.

**-¿Katniss?-** Decía Peeta preocupado **-¿Qué tienes?-** Me preguntaba acercándose lentamente, quitando mis lágrimas con sus dedos. No sabía porque lloraba, no lo alcanzaba a comprender, no era tristeza ni tampoco dolor, al contrario estaba feliz, estaba agradecida, sentía mil emociones al mismo tiempo, pero nada salía de mi boca, así que tontamente lo abracé, empapando su camisa con mis lágrimas, y después de un buen rato de estar abrazados, sólo pude decir **-Gracias-** Gracias por no dejarme romper la promesa, gracias por estar aquí, gracias por ser mi amigo, gracias por ser Peeta.

El día en la escuela pasó rápidamente, pasó largo y también ligero. Pasó en unas cuantas horas y en muchos minutos. Fue un día largo pero a la vez corto, fue un día como cualquier otro, pero fue especial. Un día que jamás olvidaría, y que de haberlo sabido, lo hubiera disfrutado más. Le hubiera dicho a Peeta que ese pan de queso que comimos en el recreo era mi favorito, porque era un pan que me recordaba a mi dulce amigo de ojos azules. Ahora, ya no tengo la oportunidad de decirlo, ¿Verdad? Luna, si me pudieras dar un deseo, ¿Me concederías traer de nuevo a mi vida ese pan de queso?.

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo el mundo se encuentre muy bien, yo me he retrasado un par de días al subir este capítulo, pero es que el fin de semana estuve realmente ocupada y no tuve tiempo de nada TT_TT ¡Lo siento! Pero bueno, finalmente aquí esta. Yo sigo amando a este par de niños hermosos, espero que ustedes también los amen XD Pero ahora las cosas empezaran a ponerse muy interesantes, ¿Qué piensan que sucederá con Hazelle?, ¿Por qué Gale llegó a la casa de Katniss?, ¿Por qué el papá de Katniss sintió miedo al verlo?. No se preocupen, muchas de esas dudas se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo. Espero poder leer sus reviews que me dan mucho ánimo para seguir escribiendo, y quien sabe, si llegamos a más de 50 reviews puede que en vez de subir un capítulo este fin de semana suba dos XD.

Bueno ahora vamos a la sección que tanto me gusta: ¡Los Reviews!

**Datyi:** ¡Hola! Kyaaa ¡Sí! Ya salió Gale, pero por este capítulo no tendrá mucho protagonismo, pero quizás en el siguiente pueda que sí XD Jajajaja ¿Por qué no te ánimas? ¿Temes qué te rompa el corazón? TT_TT Porque a mi si me lo hizo, okey mucho drama XD ¿En serio? Wuoooo ¿Cómo le ayudas? Jajajajaja ¿El chico irá a los juegos del hambre para salvar a la chica que le gusta? XD. ¡Saludos!

**GirlOnFireWithB:** ¡Hola! Wuaaa losé, son unos hermosos ternuritos, los amo XD ¡Sí! Demasiado a la pobre TT_TT Pero lo bueno es que tiene a Peeta, el hermoso, dulce, tierno y guapo chico del pan, ¡Que envidia! Ho si, ese Gale, entrará para hacer de las suyas como siempre XD Además también quería agradecerte porque le has dado a las alertas de autor TT_TT ¡Que linda! y además me pusiste como favoritos ¡Wuaaaa! No sé qué decir, sólo espero lograr hacer una buena historia de principio a fin, y que claro, te guste mucho. ¡Mil gracias por ser tan linda! Espero leerte de nuevo ¡Saludos y abrazos!

**Chrushbut:** ¡Esa era la intención! Jejeje que creyeran que iba a morir en las minas, y después el agente de la paz iría por él, ¡Pero no! Ya llegó Gale, para hacer de las suyas muajajaja. ¡Sí! Son demasiado tiernos, los amo mucho, ¿Se nota? XD Así es, aquí no habrá resentimientos, o al menos no por ahora jijiji, ya lo descubrirás mientras pase la historia, yo también espero que te encuentres muy bien. ¡Saludos, abrazos y besos! :)

**Puma Mellark:** ¡Hola! Wuooo ¡Muchas gracias! ¿De verdad lo amaste? Qué bien se siente leer esas palabras. Yo trató de actualizar cada fin de semana, o a veces si existe la posibilidad subir alguno entre semana, todo dependerá de cuantos Reviews llenen mis pilas XD ¡Espero leerte de nuevo¡ ¡Saludos y gracias de nuevo!

**lara here:** ¡Awwwww! ¡Qué linda! Me da tanto gusto escuchar que lo que quería transmitir llegó TT_TT ¡Mil gracias! Justo como describes que te sentiste, es justamente como quería que fuera la historia: Felicidad, llanto e intrigas. Ahora sí que me doy por bien servida XD Espero leerte pronto y ojala también te guste este capítulo ¡Saludos y abrazos!

**yeyuperez:** Jajajajaja ¡Amor por todos lados! Imagina como escribiría un capítulo en 14 de febrero XD, les daría un ataque de corazones con bombones y chocolates para que se endulcen mucho jaja ¡Lo sé! Peeta es el niño perfecto, hasta de pequeño es un amor Awwww, ¡Lo adoro! Y ¡Sí! Gale hará de las suyas como siempre, pero en lo que llega esa parte disfrutemos de este tierno amor ¡Espero leerte en el siguiente capítulo! Y ojala te guste mucho este que subí. ¡Saludos y abrazos!

**Tonks Lunatica:** Lo único que te pudo decir es que Gale hará de las suyas, y creo que tus dudas están bien fundamentadas, yo tampoco creo que haga muchas cosas buenas, ya sabemos cómo es Gale. ¡Lo sé! No podría matarlo estando Katniss tan pequeña TT_TT Además el señor me cae realmente bien, ¡Gracias! Espero leerte nuevamente ¡Saludos y abrazos!

**Gpe 77:** ¡Wuaaaaa! ¡Me fascina leer eso! Me gusta saber que la historia te gusta, me da bastantes ánimos para seguir. Jajajaja losé, es un papá muy alcahueto XD ¡Sí! Tan lindos en esas partes, ¡Lo sé! No tengo el corazón para matarlo TT_TT Aunque quien sabe que suceda en el futuro TT_TT Por ahora disfrutemos de este par de familias lindas jijiji Espero que te guste este capítulo, pero las verdaderas intrigas apenas comienzan ¡Espero leerte pronto! ¡Gracias por tus lindas palabras! ¡Saludos y abrazos!

**GabiiSt95:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Muchas gracias! Por suscribirte a las alertas y también por colocar esta historia entre tus favoritos, espero te guste mucho. Ojala pronto pueda leer que te parece esta historia. ¡Saludos!.

**VickyMellark:** ¡Hola de nuevo! XD Me alegra poder leerte nuevamente. Jajajaja si ya vi que esa es tu principal intención jajaja. ¡Gracias! Me da gusto saber que te agrada la relación que estoy poniendo con este par de niños, y la respuesta a tu pregunta, ¡Sí! Gale va a terminar enamorándose de Katniss, así que digamos que se va a formar un triangulo amoroso entre estos tres desde pequeños, pero al mismo tiempo no. Ya lo veras conforme pasa la historia. ¡Gracias! Intentó mantener las cosas importantes de la historia de Collins, pero a mi versión XD. ¡Wuaaa! Que gusto me da leer que el sentimiento que puse si llegó TT_TT Ojala este también te guste, ¡Espero leerte pronto! ¡Saludos y abrazos!

**alice2244:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Mil gracias! Ya que te has suscrito a las alertas de autor TT_TT No sé si escribiré muy bien XD, pero me da mucho gusto poder leer eso. También gracias por suscribirte a las alertas de este fan fic y colocar la historia como una de tus favoritas, espero en algún momento poder leer qué opinas de este fic ¡Saludos y abrazos!

**virymp:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Muchas gracias! Por suscribirte a esta pequeña historia, ojala te este gustando mucho jeje espero poder leer en algún momento qué opinas de este fic, ¡Saludos y abrazos!

**paulix453:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Muchas gracias! Por colocar esta historia entre tus favoritas TT_TT Espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo, y también gracias por suscribirte a las alertas, espero que en algún momento pueda leer qué opinas de esta pequeña historia ¡Saludos y abrazos!

**OrionMellark:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Muchas gracias! Por colocar esta historia entre tus favoritas awwwww TT_TT ¡Que linda! Ajajajajaja no te preocupes, ya somos dos XD, pero bueno tengo que ponerlo para darle más sabor a la historia XD ¡Totalmente de acuerdo! Sólo sirve para entrometerse, creo que ese es el papel principal que le dio Collins ajajajajaja. Me alegra escuchar que te gusta mi historias, ¡Lo sé! Lo escribí especialmente para que llorarán, pero aguantaste como macho ¡Eso es todo! XD Espero leerte nuevamente y gracias de nuevo por tus lindas palabras ¡Saludos y abrazos!


	6. Capítulo VI: Pesadillas, Dientes de León

**Nota Importante: **Para este capítulo les tengo algo especial, en una de las partes de la historia encontré una canción perfecta para la ocasión, si tienen ganas de ver la visión que yo tuve de esa parte de la historia, les recomendaría ampliamente que escucharan la canción al mismo tiempo que leen esa parte. La canción la dejaré en mi perfil, o bien si el link no les funciona les dejo el nombre para que lo busquen en youtube: Most Emotional OSTs Ever: The Awakening. La parte donde deben escucharla estará indicada con esto: (Escuchar Canción a partir de aquí) Esa señal significa que desde allí escuchen la canción. Espero puedan escucharla y sea del agrado de todas.

**Pd: **_Tengo una segunda nota importante hasta el final de la historia, por favor leerla._

**Capítulo VI**

"**Pesadillas con dientes de león"**

**-¿Katniss?-** Decía Peeta preocupado **-¿Qué tienes?-** Me preguntaba acercándose lentamente, quitando mis lágrimas con sus dedos. No sabía porque lloraba, no lo alcanzaba a comprender, no era tristeza ni tampoco dolor, al contrario estaba feliz, estaba agradecida, sentía mil emociones al mismo tiempo, pero nada salía de mi boca, así que tontamente lo abracé, empapando su camisa con mis lágrimas, y después de un buen rato de estar abrazados, sólo pude decir **-Gracias-**Gracias por no dejarme romper la promesa, gracias por estar aquí, gracias por ser mi amigo, gracias por ser Peeta.

El día en la escuela transcurrió normal después del recreo. Sentía como Peeta me daba ánimos a cada oportunidad que tenía, así que simplemente intenté sonreír lo mejor que podía, no sólo por compromiso, si no porque en verdad tenerlo a mi lado me daba esperanza y felicidad.

**-¿Cómo crees que son los demás distritos?-** Me preguntó de pronto Peeta.

**-¿Por qué preguntas?-** Le decía mientras caminábamos hacía la salida de la escuela.

**-¿Crees que viven igual que nosotros?-** Decía viendo hacía el frente, tomando mi mano derecha.

**-No losé, quizás viven un poco mejor-** Le contestaba algo inquieta, su agarre me provocaba demasiadas sensaciones.

**-O tal vez viven peor-** Decía con cierta tristeza.

Quizás esas preguntas no debería tenerlas un niño de seis años, pero para nosotros era bastante normal dejar de ser niños a una edad muy temprana, aunque pensar en ello en estos momentos era doloroso, así que intentábamos negarlo lo más que podíamos, como si el tiempo no fuera a transcurrir para nosotros.

De pronto un fuerte viento nos envolvió, provocando que el polvo se levantara y cubriera gran parte de la ciudad. La sombra rápidamente cubrió al sol, y al parecer hasta las nubes se perdieron en el cielo azul que ahora parecía más gris que hace unos minutos.

**-Ya están aquí-** Dijo Peeta, palideciendo rápidamente, observando al cielo.

**-¿Peeta?-** Dije su nombre, viéndolo por primera vez perder su sonrisa **-¿Estás bien?-** Le preguntaba preocupada, jamás lo había visto así.

**-Los aerodeslizadores están aquí-** Me decía sin dejar de ver la gran máquina que se encontraba encima de nosotros, después de todo, en unos días más empezaría la cosecha.

**-Aún faltan varios años para que entren nuestros nombres-** Le decía intentando tranquilizarlo.

**-Para nosotros Katniss-** Me respondía ahora viéndome a los ojos **–Pero esta será la primera cosecha para mi hermano mayor**- Decía titubeando, como si las palabras se le atoraran en la garganta. Abrí los ojos con mucha sorpresa, sintiendo como un escalofrío me recorría la espalda, podía ver como mi cuerpo temblaba y el sudor frío recorría mi cara, yo le tenía miedo a las cosechas.

**-Katniss-** Repitió mi nombre **–Si algún día sale tu nombre…-** Decía nervioso **–Yo iré contigo para cuidarte, te lo prometo-**El podía ver reflejado el miedo en mis ojos, podía leer mi mente, podía ver mi corazón con total transparencia que me sorprendía.

**-Yo-** Intentaba decirle, pero no podía, las palabras parecían no querer salir.

**-¡Katniss!-** De pronto escuché mi nombre, volteé de inmediato para ver como mi padre corría en mi dirección, su rostro parecía desencajado, estaba pálido, con los ojos sumamente rojos y unas enormes manchas negras cubrían sus parpados.

Rápidamente me tomó de la mano ante la mirada atónita de Peeta que no entendía lo que pasaba. Mi papá me jaló de la mano, llevándome a rastras.

**-¡Qué haces papá!-** Gritaba enojada sin entender nada.

**-Tienes que ir a la casa-** Me decía autoritario.

**-¿A la casa?-** Preguntaba desconcertada.

**-Quiero que te quedes en la casa-** No era una sugerencia, era una orden.

**-¡No!-** Me detuve en seco apartando mi mano de la suya.

**-¡Katniss!, ¡Ve a la casa!-** Me gritaba furioso.

**-¡No!, ¡Quiero ir con mamá!-** Le decía sumamente enojada **–Si algo le pasa a mamá…-** Sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer mis mejillas **-¡Quiero verla por última vez!-**Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Mi papá se quedó parado en seco, viéndome con sus ojos enormemente abiertos, con sus brazos temblando espantosamente. De pronto sentí que alguien me jaló, para correr a su lado, era una mano cálida, fuerte y protectora: Era la mano de Peeta que me ayudaba nuevamente a seguir adelante.

Sus cabellos rubios se movían de un lado a otro, brillando fuertemente por los rayos del sol, su camisa que me daba la espalda parecía volar con el viento. Sus pequeños pies corrían lo más que podían a mi lado, y al final él simplemente me sonreía, me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa acompañada de unos preciosos ojos azules. Por un momento sentí la libertad, sentí la felicidad, sentí agradecimiento y una gran sonrisa salió de mis labios. Una sonrisa que sólo le daría a Peeta Mellark, mi dulce amigo, el chico del pan.

En algunos minutos llegamos frente a su casa, me había parado a unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta. Mi corazón estaba acelerado, estaba asustada, nerviosa, triste, enojada, ansiosa.

**-Todo estará bien-** Me dijo de pronto Peeta, dándome ánimos para entrar a la casa.

**-¿Lo prometes?-** Le pregunté tímidamente.

**-Lo prometo-** Y me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla que me hizo sentir miles de mariposas en el estomago. Tragué saliva pesadamente y abrí la puerta.

**-¡HAAA!-** Un fuerte grito me asustó de inmediato, eran gritos de dolor y desesperación que provenían de mi mamá. A pesar de que estaba hasta el segundo piso, podía sentir que la tenía frente a mí, viéndola con un montón de sangre saliendo por su cuerpo. Quería cubrirme las orejas para no escuchar más, pero Peeta no me dejó, entró a mi lado, jalándome de la mano hasta las escaleras y no me soltó. Ambos nos sentamos en una esquina de las escaleras, tomados de la mano y en silencio.

Los minutos pasaban horriblemente, a cada segundo el grito de dolor de mi madre era más agudo, más largo y más cruel. Sentía como temblaba mi cuerpo, como el sudor me recorría por todo el rostro. Tenía miedo y estaba asustada, tan asustada que quería salir corriendo de ese lugar.

**-Se fuerte-** Me dijo de pronto Peeta **–Tu mamá esta luchando valientemente-** Decía con tranquilidad **–Así que tu también tienes que resistir, ¿Está bien?-** Me veía fijamente, con ternura y comprensión. Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir levemente y recargarme en su hombro. No sé cuando empezó, pero, para cuando me di cuenta las lágrimas ya estaban recorriendo mis mejillas y empapando la camisa de Peeta. Me quedé todo el tiempo recargada en su hombro, mientras él me abrazaba, me daba ánimos y escuchaba mi silencioso pesar.

**-¡Ñaaaa!¡Ñaaaaaa!-** Se escuchó de pronto del segundo piso, haciendo que mi mamá callara sus dolorosos gritos.

**-¡Es un niño!, ¡Es un niño!-** Escuché que gritó la señora Mellark emocionada.

Rápidamente subí las escaleras, tropezándome a mitad de camino, pero eso no importó ya que llegué rápidamente para ver a mi mamá, deseaba ver a mi mamá, y ¡Deseaba ver a mi hermanito!

La puerta de la habitación estaba entre abierta, el señor Mellark estaba en una de las esquinas, mientras su esposa estaba frente a mi madre con el bebé en brazos. Toda mi felicidad se fue por el suelo al ver aquella cama teñida de sangre, sentía que quería vomitar, estaba mareada y podía jurar que estaba pálida.

**-Katniss-** Dijo mi mamá en un susurro, dándome un poco de valor para caminar hacía ella **–Mira, ¿No es hermoso?-** Me decía, al mismo tiempo que veía a mi hermano con una gran sonrisa.

**-Si-** Dije levemente, mientras me ponía a su lado, ella estaba empapada en sudor, totalmente pálida y cansada.

**-Hazelle-** Interrumpió la señora Mellark **–Necesitamos suturar tu herida-** Decía algo preocupada.

**-¿No pueden dejarme más tiempo con mi bebé?-** Contestaba mi mamá débilmente.

**-Necesitamos parar esa hemorragia-** Decía gentilmente **–En cuanto cerremos la herida podrás tener de nuevo a tu bebé-** Contestaba con una amplía sonrisa, a lo que mi madre sólo asintió cansada.

En ese instante pude ver una enorme aguja que traía en sus manos el papá de Peeta, acompañado de un hilo extraño. La señora Mellark descubrió el vientre de mi mamá que estaba totalmente abierto de par en par. Un par de manos cubrieron mis ojos, llevándome afuera de la habitación, mi respiración era pesada y acelerada. Sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar. No podía sacar de mi mente aquella herida en el estomago de mi mamá, estaba temblando completamente.

**-Ya pasó-** Me decía una voz mientras me abrazaba **–Ya pasó-** Seguía diciendo al mismo tiempo que me acariciaba el cabello. Era la reconfortante voz de Peeta, quien había entrado a la habitación siguiéndome. Probablemente me había sacado porque había visto mi cara de horror.

Nuevamente los gritos de dolor empezaron a salir de la boca de mi madre, sus gritos eran fuertes y taladraban mis oídos.

**-Vamos-** Me dijo Peeta, sacándome de la tienda. Necesitaba aire fresco y Peeta se había dado cuenta. Al salir me topé con los ojos grises y desgastados de mi padre, que estaba petrificado, parado en el borde de las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal. Por un impulso solté la mano de Peeta y corrí hacía mi padre, golpeándolo fuertemente en las piernas.

**-¡Es tu culpa!-** Le gritaba con la poca fuerza que me quedaba **-¡Es tu culpa y la de ese niño!-** Lo culpaba del sufrimiento de mi madre **-¡Eres un cobarde!-** Le decía ya con mi mar de lágrimas desbordando por mis ojos **-¡Por qué trajiste a ese niño!-** Gritaba aún más fuerte **-¡Los odio!, ¡Los odio a los dos!-** Pataleaba, golpeaba y gritaba, pero mi papá no se movía, no decía nada, no reaccionaba, lo único que hacía era ver hacía la ventana, con su mirada perdida en los cristales viejos y llenos de polvo.

Le grité y lo golpeé hasta que me cansé, hasta que de mi garganta sólo salían sonidos extraños, hasta que mis ojos hinchados no me dejaban ver, hasta que mis muñecas empezaron a sangrar por el rose de la ropa. Caí de rodillas aún con las lágrimas que ya no podía sacar, gritando lo que ya no podía hablar. De pronto sentí como todo a mi alrededor se nublaba y se volvía oscuro, sentí como mi cuerpo se movía hacia atrás mientras lo único que alcanzaban a ver era un par de ojos grises preocupados.

Estaba perdida, caminando por un lugar oscuro y frío, mientras una nube gris cubría todo a mi alrededor. No había nada más, ni si quiera un sonido que me dijera dónde estaba. Corrí con desesperación hasta que los pulmones me dolían, pero no encontraba nada, estaba completamente sola y asustada en la oscuridad. Me senté con mis rodillas pegadas a mi pecho, temblando del frío y del dolor. Con los ojos cerrados fuertemente para no ver esa oscuridad brumosa que había frente a mí.

**-Katniss-** Escuché de pronto en un susurró, abriendo por completo mis ojos. Pero lo que encontré era más aterrador que cualquier oscuridad. Mi madre estaba frente a mí, con los ojos desorbitados y sangrantes, mientras un liquido verde oscuro resbalaba por su boca. Sus uñas partidas trataban de alcanzarme, mientras yo corría con desesperación hacía otro lugar. Ella corría tras de mí, tiraba en el suelo dejando un charco negro de sangre putrefacta.

Corría, gritaba y lloraba. No quería mirar atrás y ver ese monstruo en el que se había convertido mi madre. Sin embargo en un instante choqué con una sombra viscosa de aliento desagradable. Una pequeña masa blanca con tintes rojos y azules que parecía moverse al son de un ritmo cardiaco. De la nada una pequeña mano salió de la bolsa, una mano rota pequeña y afilada, dando paso a un pequeño ser de ojos rojos y mirada asesina. Con una media sonrisa que destilaba odio. El aire me faltaba y mis piernas no reaccionaban.

(Escuchar Canción a partir de aquí)

**-Ven con nosotros-** Decía de pronto mi mamá que ahora estaba atrás de mi, susurrándome en el cuello, mientras pasaba su destrozada uña por mi frente **-No nos dejes solos-** Decía con su voz apenas audible. Mis ojos abiertos de par en par no soportaban el dolor de estar tan abiertos **-¡Ven con nosotros!-** Gritaba con una voz gutural que me hacía sentir terror, estrujando sus manos entre mi cuello, escuchaba como algo se rompía en mi boca y un dolor agudo rodeaba toda mi nuca. La pequeña masa rodeaba mis pies encajando sus uñas y dientes entre mis piernas. Ya no podía moverme, ya no podía caminar, ya ni si quiera podía gritar.

Ella reía con locura y demencia, mientras éramos tragadas por un hoyo negro. Intenté levantar mi mano derecha que a penas y se podía ver de tanta sangre que la rodeaba.

_-Ayú...dame...-_ Decía débilmente en mis pensamientos _-Ayúdame-_ Decía más fuerte **-¡Ayúdame!-** Grité de pronto extendiendo mi mano con toda la fuerza que tenía, estirándome lo más fuerte que podía en esa oscuridad.

**-¡Ayúdame, Peeta!-** Grité a todo pulmón, mientras una fuerte luz aparecía del cielo, haciendo retroceder a los monstruos que me tenían atrapada. La luz se llevó toda la oscuridad convirtiéndola en una hermosa pradera, la niebla se volvió pasto verde, los monstruos se volvieron árboles hermosos y frondosos, la ropa gris y destrozada se volvió un hermoso vestido azul y el viento frío se volvió en una cálida brisa.

La sensación de dolor, miedo y desesperación se volvió en una calma infinita. Cerré mis ojos para sentir el aire fresco del lugar, pasé las palmas de mis manos por las flores, escuché el silencioso sonido de la tranquilidad, hasta que una dulce voz me sacó de mi ensueño.

**-Katniss-** Escuchaba a lo lejos, en un árbol grande y dorado que se encontraba a lo alto de una colina. La sombra de una persona estaba parada al lado del cambiante árbol. Caminé despacio por el sendero de flores que se abrió a mi paso. El sol caminaba a la velocidad de mis pasos, dejando atrás el mediodía para llegar al majestuoso atardecer.

**-Katniss-** Lo volví a escuchar, ahora más claramente, y entonces corrí hacía él, hacía esa persona que me esperaba en aquel lugar, caminé con velocidad revolviendo mi largo pelo. Estiré mis manos hacía él quien ya me esperaba con los brazos abiertos, y en un segundo que duró una eternidad para mí, unos preciosos dientes de león aparecieron por todos lados, al chocar con él lo abracé fuertemente sintiendo su calor, sintiendo su flequillo que recorría mi frente. Cerré mis ojos sintiendo el olor que desprendía de su cuerpo, un olor a canela que me brindaba tranquilidad.

**-Katniss-** Escuché de nuevo mi nombre y me separé un poco de él, intentando visualizar al dueño de mis sueños, pero el sol brillante no me dejaba ver su rostro por completo, más que una sonrisa pura y llena de felicidad, unos ojos brillantes que eran del color de...

De un precioso tonó que jamás volvería a ver, el tono de un cariño que no volvería a tener frente a mí, de la sombra de una persona que jamás volvería a mis sueños. Las pesadillas regresarían mil veces más, pero los dientes de león nunca volverían a regresar.

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! a todas las hermosas personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer este pequeño fic. Como muchas se abran dado cuenta, o eso espero, en el capítulo anterior les comenté que publicaría dos capítulos el fin de semana si llegábamos a más de 50 Reviews. Pero como tuve un inconveniente el fin de semana, a penas hasta hoy pude subir el primero, así que yo espero que el segundo esté publicado máximo el Viernes :) y por su puesto otro el Domingo. Aré mi mejor intento, lo prometo. Espero que este capítulo les agrade, se que podría parecer que la historia va un poco lenta, pero primero necesito que vean este desarrollo de la historia para que entiendan lo que está por venir, aunque también les informo que ya no tardan muchos capítulos para llegar a los Juegos del Hambre, así que disfrútenlos porque los pequeños Peeta y Katniss están por crecer XD, por cierto, ¿Les gustó este capítulo? Ha y antes de que se me olvide, les dejo la:

**Nota 2 IMPORTANTE:** Bien, antes que nada quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que están leyendo esta historia, que están comentando, y suscribiéndose, ¡Mil gracias! También ahora que hemos llegado a más de 50 reviews les traigo una pequeña sorpresa, ya que como muchas sabrán, o abran leído XD al final de cada capítulo dejo pequeñas frases de la Katniss del futuro, así que quiero hacer una pequeña actividad. Y la ganadora de la actividad obtendrá un precioso One-Shot en esta sección de Los Juegos del Hambre escrito por mí XD. La actividad es sencilla, me pueden dejar un review con la teoría de porque Katniss siempre habla de una triste separación, la teoría más original, o bien la que se acerque más a lo que tengo planeado será la ganadora. Para saber quien está participando, necesito que me dejen expresamente un review con el título: "Participación" y su contenido sólo debe ser de la teoría para no confundirme, el review puede ser corto o largo, como ustedes prefieran, la fecha límite para participar es hasta el sábado 7 de Septiembre, y claro pueden poner todas las teorías que quieran, pero recuerden, sólo puede ser un review por teoría para no confundirme, por lo tanto tendrían que ser teorías separadas en diferentes review si así lo desean, así que, ¿Quién se apunta?. Si tienen dudas me pueden preguntar.

Bueno ahora vamos a lo que tanto me gusta ¡Los reviews!

**Paola:** ¡Hola! Awwwww ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra leer que has estado siguiendo esta historia, y me alegra saber que es linda TwT Haaaa, tranquila, no te preocupes por eso, sólo te digo que todo estará bien, ya lo veras, cuando lleguemos al capítul entenderás porque lo he dicho ;) Pero tranquila, todo estará bien. No te desanimes, es para darle más sabor a la historia, y por su puesto dejarlas intrigadas, y quien sabe, quizás si me das alguna teoría del porque lo hago te ganes el one shot jeje Eso si no lo niego, Gale siempre ha protegido a sus hermanos, y eso es algo que me gusta de su personaje. Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado ¡Besos y abrazos! Espero leerte de nuevo por aquí ;)

**Gpe 77 Respuesta a comentario del cap 5 versión 1:¡**Otro excelente comentario! Jajajaja ¡Hola! Como siempre me alegra tanto leerte, muchas gracias, me gustó mucho la idea de que Katniss viera al pan de queso como es Peeta, aunque yo veo al pan y creo que si se parece a Peeta, o ¿Será imaginación mía? Quizás ya lo alucino XD Bueno como abras visto ya sabes un poco de cómo está la mamá de Katniss, jeje hooo si ¡Gale! Huyyyy, un personaje importante en la historia, pero no te puedo contar mucho XD aunque no te preocupes, al transcurrir de la historia iremos viendo el papel de Gale en esta historia. ¡Ya se! Ya quiero llegar a esa parte, y ya no falta mucho, TwT así que disfruta los capítulos que quedan de esta parejita inseparable de niños. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado, espero leerte de nuevo ¡Besos y abrazos!

**Gpe 77** **Respuesta al comentario del cap 5 versión 2:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Jajaja creo que me mandaste dos comentarios, no sé si fue por error, o porque así lo decidiste, pero se me hizo taaaan lindo ¡Muchas gracias! Eso sí, Katniss siempre evadiendo las preguntas ¡más importantes! TT_TT Que mala es ¿Verdad? XD Awwwwww ¡Dientes de león! Y mira que este capítulo hablo de ellos, ¿Me leíste el pensamiento? O.O jaja ¡Saludos!

**Puma Mellark:** ¿Gracias a mi? Para nada hermosa lectora, ¡Mil gracias a ti! Por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review, eso sí que me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo, así que la agradecida soy yo TwT ¡Que linda! Me alegra leer que te gusta la historia, siento que lo que escribo le llega a la genta y me da muchísima felicidad jejeje no tienes nada que envidiar, quizás tu también escribes magnifico, seguiré escribiendo lo mejor que pueda y con todo el corazón. Además también quiero agradecerte porque agregaste esta historia entre tus favoritos, te suscribiste para seguirme como autor TT_TT te suscribiste a las alertas de la historia y aparte me colocaste entre tus autores favoritos, yo no sé qué decir TwT más que ¡Mil gracias! De verdad me alegraste mucho el día, espero leerte de nuevo ¡Besos y abrazos!

**virymp:** ¡Hola! Jajajajaja, lo sé, pero que puedo hacer Collins lo escogió como uno de los personajes principales XD así que no lo puedo omitir, aunque sí, a Gale le gusta complicar las cosas jajaja ¡Sí! Mi Peeta hermoso, yo tampoco quiero que sufra, pero no te preocupes, trataré de no ser tan cruel TwT ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste la historia, ojala te guste este capítulo, espero leerte de nuevo ¡Besos y abrazos!

**Maysilee Li:** ¡Hola! antes que nada ¡Mil gracias! Por suscribirte a mi pequeña historia, ojala sea de tu agrado, y espero pronto poder leer algún comentario Jeje ¡Saludos!

**VickyMellark:** ¡Hola de nuevo! jajajaja XD (equisde) hoooooo ¿Eres german? Wuoooo, pero buano jajaja, me alegra escuchar que te gustó, hoooooo bueno lo que sucede, es que Hazelle como estaba embarazada no aguantó la presión repentina de que creció la familia, es por eso que se puso malita TwT Jajajajaja Ok la amenaza funcionó, no le aré nada malo a Hazelle, pero sólo por ti heeee XD Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja está bien, está bien, no te preocupes, no voy a ser cruel como Collins que hasta el último párrafo aclaró que Katniss amaba a Peeta, eso de verdad me traumó jajaja así que aquí no aré eso, así que no te preocupes XD Para la pregunta personal, soy de México y claro tengo Whats app, si gustas puedo pasártelo, me lo puedes pedir por privado :) Jajajaja Gale, ese Gale es un loquillo, pero la respuesta de donde salió se ve en el siguiente capítulo XD, así que ya no falta mucho y con respecto a tu teoría, podrías participar en la actividad para ganar el one-shot, claro si quieres jeje y yo te amodoro, eres genial, ¡Besos, abrazos, dientes de león, panecillos de queso y azucarillos para ti! XD

**GirlOnFireWithB:** ¡Hola linda! hooo de nada, ¿Cómo no te contestaría? Si te tomas el tiempo de dejarme un hermoso review, ten por seguro que siempre contestaré a todo lo que me digas, me encanta hacerlo, créeme, estoy infinitamente agradecida por tus palabras. ¡Qué!, ¿En serio? Vaya pero que gente tan rara jeje, bueno a mí se me haría una falta de respeto, pero bueno quizás tengan poco tiempo, jeje pero tú no te preocupes, si tú me comentas 20 veces yo te contesto esas 20 veces ;) ¿De acuerdo? TwT ¡Muchas gracias! Jejeje me siento feliz de escuchar tanto alago, creo que me pondré rojita jajaja Eso ni como negarlo, yo quiero a un Peeta como él ¡Grrrrr! Huyyy pensamos exactamente igual, a mí también se me eriza la piel de pensar en ellos dos juntos, pero bueno, es esencial en la historia, para bien o para mal TT_TT ¡Así es! Eso le paso por su embarazo, de la fuerte impresión TwT Siiii, Katniss ve ahora sí que Peeta es el chico del pan jajajaja literalmente con los panes de queso XD Y no, no todo el fic será de ellos de niños, sólo la primera parte, ya pronto van a crecer TT_TT así que a disfrutar de su niñez ¡Mientras podamos! Espero leerte de nuevo por aquí ¡Besos y abrazos!

**Maria P Bet:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada, ¡Mil gracias! Por suscribirte a esta pequeña historia que salió de mi loca mente jeje además del agradecimiento por seguirme como autor TT_TT ¡Que felicidad! y también colocaste esta historia entre tus favoritos, no sé qué decir, más que ¡Gracias! jeje me gusta dejar con intriga la historia, así que espero te este gustando, espero poder leerte de nuevo ¡Besos y abrazos!

**Chrushbut:** ¡Hola! :) Me da gusto leerte de nuevo jaja, bueno eso sí, al pasar los capítulos se irán resolviendo las dudas, pero créeme que existirán más intrigas jajajaja Me gustaría contarte lo que mi mente loca tiene preparado, pero eso arruinaría la sorpresa TwT Bueno con Gale... Mmmmmm bueno no te preocupes, ya verás que al final saldrá bien ;) No seré tan mala con él jeje Con lo que respecta a Peeta... Eso si no puedo decírtelo, ahora sí que tocará esperar para que leas TT_TT La intriga es una de mis especialidades XD Y como podrás leer Hazelle está bien igual que su bebé, nunca le haría nada malo a ellos XD haaa y no te preocupes, ¡Mil gracias! Por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme en review TT_TT a pesar de tu corto tiempo, de verdad vales mucho y me das mucho ánimo, espero leerte de nuevo ¡Besos y abrazos!

**RoxiD'Mellark:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Mil gracias! Por colocar esta historia entre tus favoritos TT_TT espero que te este gustando aunque sea un poco jeje espero poder leer en algún momento que piensas acerca de la historia ¡Saludos!

**yeyuperez:** ¡Hola! Awww me alegra escuchar que te gustó el capítulo jajajajaja losé creo que a muchas no les gustó la llegada del pequeño de ojos grises XD, pero que puedo decir, Collins lo colocó como un personaje principal así que no puedo omitir su presencia TwT ¡Sí! Peeta es el más tierno de los panes XD Ojala te guste este capítulo, espero leerte pronto ¡Besos y abrazos!

**liz0609:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Mil gracias! Por suscribirte a esta pequeña historia, espero que sea de tu agrado jeje ojala en algún momento pueda leer qué opinas de este trabajo ¡Saludos!

**Fay Hathaway:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Muchísimas gracias! Por suscribirte a este fic que hago con todo cariño, espero te este gustando :) y ojala en el futuro pueda leer qué opinas ¡Saludos!

**Catherine Cosseth:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Mil gracias! Por suscribirte a mi loca historia jeje, me alegra escuchar que te está gustando la historia TwT jajajajaja ¡Sí! son unos hermosos desde pequeños, yo en particular los amo awwww ¡Que linda! Yo también te quiero, ha y no te preocupes por la curiosidad, eso es bueno XD Bueno respondiendo soy de México y tengo 22 años :) Espero leerte de nuevo por aquí ¡Saludos!

**pattygranados8192:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada déjame decirte ¡Muchas gracias! Por suscribirte a esta historia que estoy formando con mucho cariño y también quiero agradecerte por colocar esta historia entre tus favoritos, espero te este gustando mucho. Ojala pronto pueda leer qué opinas jeje ¡Saludos!

**Rose-Whatson:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Mil gracias! Por suscribirte a este pequeño fic y también ¡Gracias! Por colocar esta historia entre tus favoritos, espero estás haciendo un buen trabajo, ojala en algún momento pueda leer qué opinas ¡Saludos!

**48je69:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero agradecer personalmente: ¡Mil gracias! Por suscribirte a esta historia además de que la colocaste entre tus favoritas, no sé qué decir, sólo espero que te este gustando mucho, ojala en algún momento pueda saber qué piensas de este fic ¡Saludos!

**Tonks Lunatica:** ¡Hola de nuevo! TwT ahiiiiii si, son unos niños hermosos y adorables, yo los amo mucho XD Espero este capítulo también te guste, ojala te lea pronto ¡Besos y abrazos!

** . :** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Mil gracias! Por colocar esta historia entre tus favoritos TT_TT Espero que te este gustando mucho, y ojala en algún momento pueda leer qué opinas ¡Saludos!


	7. Capítulo VII: Estofado de Ardilla

**Capítulo VII**

**"Estofado de Ardilla"**

**-Katniss- **Escuché de nuevo mi nombre y me separé un poco de él, intentando visualizar al dueño de mis sueños, pero el sol brillante no me dejaba ver su rostro por completo, más que una sonrisa pura y llena de felicidad, unos ojos brillantes que eran del color de...

**-Katniss-** Abrí los ojos tratando de seguir aquella voz aterciopelada con un toque de preocupación que me hablaba al oído. Entre abrí levemente los ojos, sintiendo como la luz del sol se interponía entre mis parpados.

**-Katniss-** Escuché de pronto, mientras una sombra se acercaba lentamente hasta mi. Un par de ojos grises se toparon en los míos, pero no eran los cálidos ojos de mi padre. Si no un par de fríos ojos penetrantes.

Intenté balbucear algo, pero no salía nada de mi boca, ¿Qué hacía Gale frente a mi?, ¿Dónde estaba Peeta?, ¿Dónde estaba mi papá? Me sentía perdida, ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era estar peleando con papá, y después… Después…

**-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-** Pregunté más para mi misma que para él, sin embargo ese odioso niño no decía nada, simplemente estaba parado en una esquina de mi cuarto, viéndome fijamente y eso me hacía sentir frustrada. Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando de pronto escuché como se abría de golpe la puerta de mi cuarto.

**-Katniss ¿Ya despertaste?-** Fueron las palabras de mi padre que entraba con una pequeña cubeta llena de agua en sus manos **-¿Cómo te sientes?-** Me decía al mismo tiempo que dejaba un pequeño trapo en mi buró **-¿Te duele algo?-** Ponía su mano en mi frente, la cual rechacé al instante.

**-No me toques-** Dije con la voz quebrada.

**-¿Quieres caminar?-** Respondió mi papá con una amplia sonrisa, pero yo no dije nada, simplemente agaché mi mirada para que no me viera llorar.

Salí de la casa con una pequeña chamarra oscura, mientras mi papá no llevaba más que su camisa vieja y polvorienta. Caminamos por algunos minutos, que me parecieron eternos, no decíamos nada, simplemente caminábamos por las tristes y oscuras calles del distrito 12. De pronto llegamos hasta la valla que dividía nuestra ciudad, esa valla que nos enjaulaba para esperar nuestra muerte.

**-Lo siento-** Habló de pronto mi padre, haciendo que dejará por un instante esos pensamientos oscuros **-Realmente lo siento-** Decía sinceramente.

**-¿Porqué?-** Pregunté secamente **-¡Porqué trajiste a ese niño!-** Grité ahora con furia viendo fijamente a mi padre, pero él sólo veía a la distancia **-¡Todo es culpa de ese niño!-** Finalmente lo dije. Dije lo que realmente pensaba y nada me iba a detener ahora **-¡Si el no hubiera llegado, si el no estuviera aquí, si tu no lo hubieras aceptado!- **Seguía diciendo mientras la mirada de mi padre aún estaba perdida en algún lugar del bosque **-¡Si no hubiera sido por ese niño y por ti!, ¡Mi mamá estaría bien!-** Gritaba desesperadamente las palabras que no pude decir horas atrás **-Ni si quiera…- **Balbuceaba con lágrimas que se derramaban por toda mi cara **-Ni si quiera tuviste el valor de estar con mamá cuando más sufría- **Me dolía tanto el corazón **-La dejaste sola-** Y me dejaste sola a mi, esa era la verdad, mi padre, mi héroe, mi ejemplo a seguir se había convertido en un cobarde y eso era lo que más me destrozaba, comprender que aquel hombre que creía fuerte e invencible, no era más que un ser humano como cualquier otro, ese día dejé de creer en los sueños y en mi padre.

Lloré amargamente durante mucho tiempo, parada justo a lado de mi padre, mi padre que no decía nada, que ni si quería tenía el valor de verme a la cara. Me dolían los ojos de tanto llorar, me dolía la cabeza de tantas lágrimas derramadas, pero aún así no podía dejar de llorar, aunque era doloroso física y mentalmente, no podía parar.

**-Cuando era joven tenía un amigo, un muy querido amigo de la infancia-** Comenzó a hablar finalmente mi padre, pero sin dejar de ver a la nada.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Era un día de verano, caluroso como ningún otro que recordará. Mi padre y mi madre trabajaban todo el día en la mina, mientras yo, un niño de escasos 8 años a penas y podía cuidar de si mismo.

Cada día era igual al otro, despertaba complemente solo en la casa, no importaba cuan temprano despertará, jamás alcanzaba a verlos en la mañana, y que decir de las noches, dios sabe a que horas llegaban, o si es que llegaban a dormir algunas horas. Pero no era raro ver a niños deambulando por las calles solos, no era extraño ver casas solas sin nadie dentro más que los pequeños niños intentando sobrevivir a la miseria del capitolio.

Así era nuestro distrito, el distrito 12 se caracterizaba por su fuerte mano de obra en las minas, por sus exageradas horas de trabajo y escasa paga, pero sobre todo por su extraordinario poder de los Agentes de la Paz. Esos hombres vestidos de blanco llamados "Justicia" Que impartían castigo por cada cosa mal hecha en el distrito. Los hombres le tenían más temor a esa llamada justicia blanca que a sumergirse a esa oscuridad que nadie les aseguraba poder regresar.

Tal vez era la necesidad, tal vez era el miedo, tal vez eran ambas cosas, pero así era como vivíamos en el distrito 12. Niños abandonados muriendo de hambre, siendo orillados a pedir tecelas, y a padres de familias que apenas y lograban ver el sol.

Siempre habíamos vivido al día, jamás podíamos darnos el lujo de guardar algo para mañana, esa fue siempre nuestra vida, sin embargo esta última semana no había más que agua, y el agua para nosotros no era más que un preciado lujo. Allí estaba yo en la cocina, preparándome un té con unas cuantas hojas que mamá había dejado en la mesa, hoy se cumpliría el cuarto día sin comer algo solido, mi estomago para estas alturas ya sentía los estragos con extremo dolor y ni que decir de los mareos que me estaban hostigando desde la tarde de ayer.

Sin embargo no podía darme el lujo de quejarme, algunos ni si quiera tenían hojas o agua con la cual matar aunque sea un poco el hambre, por lo menos estaba hidratado y eso era la importante.

Faltaban algunos días para que pudiera pedir las tan ansiadas tecelas, nuestra hermosa arma de doble filo, si las pedías sentenciabas tu muerte en un papel que entraba como regalo extra para la cosecha y si no las pedías morías de hambre. La diferencia era que una te daba una muerte lenta y dolorosa, mientras que la otra era la forma rápida para todos de morir, salir seleccionado en la cosecha e ir a que te maten al capitolio. Por lo menos te daban mucha comida en el transcurso del viaje de ida sin regreso, o eso había escuchado.

Era triste que un niño de mi edad pensará esas cosas, pero era más triste que un niño de mi edad viviera estas cosas, pero que podíamos hacer, esta era la vida que nos había tocado vivir y no teníamos otra opción más que intentar seguir vivos.

Me terminé el té, guardé un par de hojas para entretener a mi boca en el recreo y salí de la casa. Caminé un poco, intentando con todas mis fuerzas mantenerme en pie y poder llegar a la escuela. El día había sido peor de lo que imaginaba, el dolor de mi estomago era cada vez más insoportable, y ni que decir de la poca visión que me quedaba. El recreo había llegado como una bendición, salí como un muerto viviente por los pasillos, hasta quedar tirado bajo la sombra del único árbol que había en la escuela. Metí las hojas en mi boca y comencé a masticar lentamente, sin embargo el dolor no paraba, el hambre no paraba, las lágrimas no paraban.

_¿Qué clase de vida era esta?, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esto?, ¿Por qué cada día de mi vida era un infierno?_ Mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse lentamente, sentía como la respiración de mi cuerpo era más lenta. Quizás este era mi final, sí, quizás había llegado al límite de mi resistencia, quizás esta era la única forma de ayudar a mis padres, así sería una boca menos que alimentar y ellos estarían más relajados.

De pronto un ruido me distrajo de mis pensamientos, una rama del árbol se mecía extraordinariamente, dejando caer un montón de hojas por doquier, el viento refrescaba deliciosamente a mi cuerpo adolorido, mientras las pequeñas hojas verdes parecían bailar con gracia sin igual frente a mí.

**-Quizás esta no sea una mala forma de morir-** Dije levemente, hasta que de pronto lo vi a él, sentado en la rama más próxima al árbol. Él niño que me caía mal estaba sentado justo encima de mí, me veía con sus penetrantes ojos grises. Hasta que después de unos segundos me lanzó una sonrisa extraña. No quería que él me viera, no me gustaba enseñar mi debilidad frente a otros, y mucho menos ante él, ante ese niño que era mi enemigo natural desde que llegué a la escuela, pero el destino había querido que cada año estuviera en mi mismo salón.

De pronto dio un gran salto, sentándose justo a mi lado, no dejaba de verme con esos penetrantes ojos grises que me incomodaban, que me hacen querer golpearlo.

**-No te ves muy bien el día de hoy Everdeen-** Dijo con una amplia sonrisa que me molestó de inmediato.

**-He tenido mejores días Hawthorne-** Contesté secamente volteando hacía otro lado.

**-Mmmmm, ya veo-** Dijo tranquilamente, mientras sacaba una pequeña olla de su mochila **–Creo que eres un chico extraño- **Me decía mientras destapaba la olla, haciendo que mi estomago sonara con gran fuerza al sentir el delicioso olor de la comida **-Parece que no has comido en varios días- **Me dijo tranquilamente, mientras yo cerraba los ojos para intentar calmar esa hambre voraz** -¿Te gustaría comer?- **Dijo de pronto, haciendo que abriera mis ojos de golpe, me le quedé viendo por unos segundos totalmente sorprendido, por un momento creí que estaba bromeando, aunque sonara cruel nadie en el distrito daba comida a otra persona a menos que fuera de su propia familia, y no es porque no quisiéramos ayudar a otros, si no porque no podíamos darnos esa oportunidad de ayudar a otros.

**-¿Estás bromeando?-** Le pregunté nervioso.

**-¿Por qué bromearía con algo así?-** Me preguntó extrañado.

**-Pero…-** Me quedé en silencio por un momento, no sabía que decir, estaba más que sorprendido, de pronto me extendió la olla sin voltear a verme.

**- No importa si me salto esta comida-** Miraba al horizonte, perdido en sus pensamientos **-Cuando llegue a mi casa tendré más comida-** Dijo finalmente viéndome con sus ojos penetrantes que en un segundo se volvieron cálidos y expresivos, mostrándome por primera vez una extraordinaria sonrisa.

**-No me digas que no te gusta el estofado de ardilla-** Me decía entre risas.

**-Yo…-** Sentía como las lágrimas querían salir por mi desnutrido rostro, sentía como el corazón se me hacía más y más pequeño, como la respiración se me hacía más pesada.

**-Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer-** Decía al mismo tiempo que se paraba y se sacudía el pantalón **-Nos vemos después- **Y caminó directo al salón, mientras yo miraba hacía el piso, observando aquella olla con comida, viendo como el vapor se extendía por el aire, oliendo el delicioso aroma a comida, sintiendo como una gota fría recorría mi mejilla y caía hasta el caldo. **-Gracias-** Dije en un susurro, mientras comía aquel delicioso estofado de ardilla.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola! A todos mis queridos lectores, ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, yo me siento infinitamente feliz por tantos hermosos y lindos comentarios, tantos ánimos para seguir escribiendo TT_TT en serio me emocioné mucho leyendo cada uno de ellos, 33 hermosas personitas que dejaron sus bellas palabras para darme ánimos ¡Mil Gracias!

También quiero pedirles a todos y todas, una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar el fic, pero he estado en un proyecto que ha estado consumiendo el poco tiempo libre que me deja el trabajo, más aparte se juntó con mi cumpleaños TT_TT así que me fue casi imposible poder actualizar.

Este capítulo es un poco corto, pero lo hice precisamente porque no quería dejarlas esperar más, este capítulo es sólo un pequeño recordatorio de que sigo trabajando en este fic, y por su puesto el siguiente capítulo será más extenso. Espero yo, que el fin de semana o a más tardar ya tenga el nuevo capítulo, así que ¡Deséenme suerte! xD

Y finalmente ya tengo a la ganadora, o más bien debería decir ganadoras, de las lindas y simpáticas teorías que me enviaron, así que en esta semana les estaré enviando un MP a las afortunadas ganadoras de un One-Shot, por lo que estén atentas. Bien ahora si, la parte que más me gusta, los hermosos Reviews:

**SP13:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Muchas Gracias! Por suscribirte a las alertas y también por colocar esta pequeña historia entre tus favoritos, ojala en algún momento pueda leer que opinas acerca del Fic ¡Saludos!

**narbig100:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Muchas Gracias! Por colocar este fic entre tus favoritos, de verdad espero que te este gustando mucho, y ojala algún día pueda leer tu opinión ¡Saludos!

**Guest:** ¡Hola! TwT Awwwww ¡Si! Es que lo escribí precisamente para que les diera ese sentimiento jejeje Wuaaaaa lo del Diente de León es tan TT_TT Me alegra escuchar que la canción fue de tu agrado, a mi en lo particular me encantó. Jajajajajaja bueno a lo mejor no tienen tanto tiempo para contestarles a cada uno, pero si me ha tocado ver que nada más dicen Gracias por los Reviews O.O jajajajaja pero quien sabe quizás les contesten por MP XD Jajajajajajaja es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, tan dulce y hermoso, solamente su madre no lo quería y sigo sin entender el porque, pero bueno en eso si tienes razón hasta Gale le caía bien XD debe ser el encanto que tiene Peeta jajajaja Wuaaaa que bien que bien, me gusta escuchar lo del mar de emociones hooo yooo Wuaaaaaaaa (Rojo al por mayor) Jejejejeje Gracias… No sé si sea tan buena, pero me esfuerzo porque esta historia sea lo mejor posible… Espero leerte de nuevo ¡Muchos Saludos!

**GirlOnFireWithB:** ¡Hola! Wuaaaaaaaaa ¡Tu quieres ponerme roja! ¿Verdad? Porque si eso es lo que buscabas lo hiciste con tu primer saludo jejejeje ¿En serio? Vaya pero que padre, somos del mismo país y mismo nombre TT_TT ¡Wuaaaa! ¡Que genial! Ajajajajajajajajaja Losé, yo también soy más feliz cuando no sale él… Pero bueno, es inevitable que no salga siendo ya un protagonista desde sus orígenes XD Que bueno que te gustó la canción, y mi intención es que lloraras XD así que me siento feliz porque lo conseguí, espero leer de nuevo, me encanta leerte jeje ¡Muchos Saludos!

**lara here Cap 5:** ¡Hola! Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo y pienses que es hermoso TT_TT Jajajajaja Ese Peeta si es generoso en dar panes XD Bueno recuerda que Katniss es de la Veta y sólo comen lo poco que pueden, así que en definitiva si podría comer tanto, ya que siempre tienen hambre TwT No te preocupes, yo se que tienes cosas que cosas, y me da tanto gusto saber que me regalas cinco minutos de tu tiempo para escribirme TT_TT ¡Gracias! ¡Muchos Saludos!

**lara here Cap 6:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Ajajajajajajajaja que bien leer que estas al pendiente de la historia XD Eso significa que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo Wuaaaaaaaa ¡Espero que ames la historia hasta el final! Que de palabras bonitas, creo que hoy tendré una gran sonrisa en el rostro… Yo amo cada día más a Peeta XD Tranquila, tranquila no soy una malvada, jamás le haría algo malo a Peeta TT_TT ¡Te leo de nuevo por aquí! ¡Saluditos!

**VickyMellark:** ¡Holaaaaa pariente de German! XD En eso si te apoyo completamente, no es malo tener un poco de imaginación jajajajaja TwT ¡Que linda! Bueanooooooo yo también amo que me digas cosas tan bonitas sobre mi fic y como escribo TT_TT es realmente alentador… Por cierto el número que me diste no me apareció, que raro ¿No? Arreglamos ese por MP ¿Te parece? Haaaaaa y con respecto a las preguntas jajajajaja… La primera pregunta, ¿A quién te refieres? Jajajajajajaja Si te refieres a Katniss y Peeta, si van a ir juntos a los juegos! (Que por cierto ya se acerca el día) Ahora con lo de Gale… Mmmmm Aún no lo he decidido completamente XD… Podría ser… Podría no ser… Creo que todo va a depender de mi humor! Naaaa jajajajaja no te creas, más bien va a depender de cómo vaya transcurriendo la historia… Así que eso lo veremos a futuro XD Ese :equisde: es completamente hermoso! Jajajajaja Ummmm Veamos mi cantante favorito… Bueno tengo muchos favoritos XD depende de que genero quieras saber XD ¡Te leo de nuevo por aquí! ¡Muchos Saluditos!

**Alison Dilaurentes:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Muchas Gracias! Por colocar mi loca historia entre tus favoritos espero de verdad te este gustando y ojala en algún momento pueda leer que opinas de la historia ¡Saludos!

Puma Mellark: ¡Hola de nuevo! TwT Wuaaaa ¡Muchas Gracias! Por tus lindas palabras, eso me hace pensar que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo… (Hasta ahora al menos XD) Jajajajajajaja trataré de no hacerlas sufrir mucho, pero no prometo nada jajajajajaja Gracias por los buenos ánimos y las lindas palabras, espero leerte de nuevo ¡Muchos saludos!

**Backgina:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Muchas Gracias! Por suscribirte a las alertas espero que la historia sea de tu agrado, ojala en algún momento pueda leer que opinas jejeje ¡Saludos!

**Chrushbut:** ¡Hola de new! Jejejejeje me alegra leerte nuevamente, Jajajajajaja la verdad es que si, pobre Katniss le tocó ver algo traumante, pero eso traumante es justamente un eslabón de la historia muy importante para su comportamiento en el futuro, ya veras ;) Y si concuerdo contigo le tocó vivir en una época muy muy difícil XD Kyaaaa que felicidad, me alegra saber que te gusta que este mostrando la relación de los pequeñines jijijijijiji ya que el presenta viene a grandes pasos! O.O jejejeje Bueno no te preocupes, no le haré nada de ese tipo a Peeta, eso no esta en mis planes… ¿Por ahora? Jajajajajaja naaa es broma, él es el protagonista, el chico del pan, el niño de mis ojos XD nunca jamás le haría algo tan espantoso jojojo Ojala te la hayas pasado super bien con tu abuelito, muchas felicidades por su cumpleaños, que cumpla muchos más! ¡Claro! Si él me da sus panes quemados yo brinco de felicidad XD Haaaaa no te preocupes escribes muy bien! ¡Te veo por aquí de nuevo! ¡Muchos Saludos!

**Danny:** ¡Hola Amor! Muchas gracias por leer mis locuras siempre, y por su puesto por apoyarme siempre en mis locuras jejejejeje, ya sabes no puedes dejar de leer mis cosas o pagaras caro con la ira de Pandora, así que tu veras heeee, jejeje te veo en el próximo capítulo, espero que este te guste. ¡Te Amo!.

**Stealth Targaryen Stark:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Muchas Gracias! Por colocar este fic entre tus favoritos eso me da felicidad, espero te esté gustando y ojala en algún momento pueda leer que opinas de la historia ¡Saludos!

**liz0609:** ¡Hola! Que alegría da saber que te gustó el anterior capítulo, espero estar haciendo bien mi trabajo jeje ¡Si! Siempre trato de poner un torbellino de emociones, y claro Peeta siempre esta allí para Katniss, es un amor de niño TT_TT ¿Verdad? Jeje espero este capítulo también te guste. También quería agradecerte por colocar esta historia entre tus favoritos. Espero leerte pronto ¡Muchos Saludos!

**AMBER SWAN:** ¡Hola! Jejejejeje tienes razón fueron muchas cosas en el capítulo, pero espero que te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por tu participación! El ganador lo daré a conocer por MP personalmente, así que espero que tengas ¡Mucha Suerte! Recuerda ¡Que la Suerte este siempre, siempre de tu lado! Me gusta tu teoría, suena muy interesante, te leo por aquí ¡Saludos!

**Maria P Bet:** ¡Holaaaaa! Jejejejeje me da gusto leer que te gusta mi historia, así que supongo estoy haciendo un buen trabajo ¿Verdad? XD Así es, creo que son los niños más tiernos en la fas de la tierra jejeje ¡Espero leerte pronto! ¡Muchos Saludos!

**Catherine Cosseth:** ¡Hola! Ajajajajajajajajajaja ¡Hija mía! ¿Dónde estabas perdida? XD TwT Tan chiquita, ¡Que padre! Disfruta mucho de esos días jajajajajaja son realmente los mejores. Ha si, lo que sucede es que estoy planeando regalarle un One-Shot a la chica que me deje una teoría del porque siempre Katniss habla acerca de que ya no esta Peeta con ella Jejeje ¡Yeah! Que gusto, entonces significa que la idea de la canción fue buena, quizás en algún otro capítulo también les coloque alguna jeje A mi me encantan ese par de pequeños TwT ¡Tan lindos e inocentes! Wuaaaaaa Yo también te quiero hija mía XD ¡Espero leerte pronto! ¡Muchos Saludos!

**Paola:** ¡Hola! Ajajajajajajajajajaja como que no eres buena con las teorías XD A mí tu teoría me ha dejado impactada! O.O Así que antes que otra cosa pase ¡Gracias por tu participación! Al ganador lo daré a conocer por MP personalmente Jijijijijijiji así que ¡Mucha suerte! Y recuerda ¡Que la Suerte este siempre, siempre de tu lado! Jajajajajajaja me gustan tus locos deseos XD, ojala este capítulo te guste ¡Te leo por aquí! ¡Muchos saludos!

**LJDH-tributo:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Muchas Gracias! Por colocar este fic entre tus favoritos, espero de todo corazón que te esté gustando, espero en algún momento leer que opinas ¡Saludos!

**pattygranados8192:** ¡Hola! Wuaaaaaaa que linda ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que sea lo suficientemente tierna jejeje además una de mis principales intenciones es dejarlas intrigadas y que no puedan dormir O.O! Jajajajaja ¡Claro! Tus teorías son bienvenidas, espero poder leerte por aquí nuevamente ¡Muchos Saludos!

**Alexahizuri:** ¡Hola! Antes que todo ¡Muchas Gracias! Por suscribirte a las alertas, ojala esta historia sea de tu agrado, y espero que en algún momento pueda leer que opinas del fic :) ¡Saludos!

**Gpe 77:** ¡Hola! Jajajajaja Los amo con todo mi corazón, creo que aún les queda un capítulo, máximo dos, así que a disfrutar un poco más antes de que crezcan TT_TT, me va a costar dejarlos, me he encariñado demasiado con ellos. De acuerdo, leeré tus teorías muy detenidamente jajaja, espero este capítulo te guste ¡Muchos Saludos!

Pds: Ya leí tus teorías y me han encantado TwT El ganador del One-Shot será anunciado vía MP, así que ¡Mucha suerte!

Pds2: ¡Que la Suerte este siempre, siempre de tu lado!

Pds3: Jajajajajajajajajaja wuooo tu comentario me hizo reír mucho y también me puso súper feliz, por su puesto que actualizo, ahora mismo estoy subiendo el capítulo, espero que te guste \(._.)/

**Padli4489:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Mil, Mil Gracias! Ya que te suscribiste a las alertas, colocaste la historia entre tus favoritas, además de que me colocaste en tu lista de autores favoritos TwT y te suscribiste a las alertas de autor, no sé que decir, me ha dado tanto gusto pensar que hago un buen trabajo. Espero en algún momento pueda leer que opinas, me daría mucho gusto, espero leerte por aquí ¡Muchos Saludos!

**Rorritonacho:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Muchas Gracias! Por suscribirte a las alertas y también por colocar mi pequeña historia entre tus favoritos, espero seguir haciendo un buen trabajo. Ojala en algún momento pueda leer que opinas ¡Muchos Saludos!

**Lenna:** ¡Hola! ¡Siiiiii! Tienes toda la razón, ellos son super tiernos TwT me encantan. Bueno el futuro es incierto XD tendrás que leer para saber que les depara a este par de chiquitos jejeje Awwwww que linda, ¡Muchas Gracias! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, espero leerte de nuevo, ¡Muchos Saludos!

**Isabella Solorzano:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Muchas Gracias! Por suscribirte a las alertas y también por colocar esta historia entre tus favoritos, espero te siga gustando y ojala en algún momento pueda leer que opinas ¡Muchos Saludos!

**Lau Cullen Swan:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Mil Gracias! Por suscribirte a las alertas, por colocar la historia entre tus favoritas, y por su puesto también por colocarme entre tus escritores favoritos TwT Que linda, además de que ahora me estas siguiendo, eso me da mucha felicidad, espero seguir haciendo un buen trabajo. Por otro lado Muchas gracias por tu participación, me ha gustado bastante tu teoría, es realmente interesante aun que dolorosa TT_TT El ganador se dará a conocer por MP, así que atenta y ¡Que la Suerte este siempre, siempre de tu lado!

**Yeyuperez:** ¡Hola! Como siempre con lindos comentarios, me alega mucho que te guste el capítulo, espero que este también. Creo que los pequeños aún aparecerán unos tres capítulos más jejejejejejeje, es que la historia se ha agrandado un poco más, espero que sea de tu agrado lo que esta por venir y ¡Si! Exactamente eso es lo que significa el sueño, tan lindos mis pequeñines TT_TT, ojala este capítulo te guste, ¡Saludos!.

**Natilovebooks:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Muchas Gracias! Por suscribirte a las alertas, espero que este fic sea de tu agrado y ojala que en algún momento pueda leer que opinas de esta historia. ¡Saludos!

**katniss bella luz:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Muchísimas Gracias! Por colocar esta historia entre tus favoritas TT_TT y también por suscribirte a la historia. Que lindas palabras de ánimo, espero que te gusten mucho estos pequeños en mi versión xD, y ojala que este capítulo también te guste, espero leerte por aquí de nuevo ¡Saludos!

**Bere-Mellark:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Muchas Gracias! Por agregar este fic entre tus favoritos y también por suscribirte a las alertas, espero que esta pequeña historia sea de tu agrado, y ojala que en algún momento pueda leer que opinas, ¡Saludos!

**Princesofice:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Muchas Gracias! Por poner esta historia entre tus favoritas, y también por suscribirte a las alertas O.O wuooooo ¿En serio lo leíste de una sola ves? 0/0 vaya jejejejeje me alegra leer que te ha gustado mucho la historia, y que estas muy intrigada, esa es la finalidad del fic jejeje, ojala este capítulo sea de tu agrada, y espero poder leerte nuevamente por aquí ¡Saludos!

**Kiks Cullen:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Muchas Gracias! Por colocar esta pequeña historia entre tus favoritas, espero que te este gustando aunque sea un poco jejeje y ojala en algún momento pueda leer que opinas de mi fic. ¡Saludos!

**Guest:** TwT ¡Wuaaaaaa! Debo admitir que tu comentario me puso muy feliz jejeje, claro que si, voy a escribir más, no podría dejar esta historia a la mitad, ¿Sería muy cruel de mi parte no crees?


End file.
